


Something to talk About

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago Ali and Ashlyn made a huge mistake. Now it has come back to bite them in the butt. </p><p>Note:<br/>Nothing is in order. I have stuff occurring in all different ways. Their ages, and the NWSL, and the World Cup are all wacked up so they will fit however I like them to fit. Coaches of teams and which league is current is just all to my choosing. I didn’t go for accuracy. I’m not even putting a certain “time/year” on this story. Also just pretend that gay marriage was legal across the nation when this story takes place. Just go with it. And that soccer is slightly more popular than it is now so people would actually care about their personal lives. Basically I’m an unorganized mess that doesn’t care about the little details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude, I just can’t believe I got called up again for camp. And on a World Cup year!” Ashlyn said as she slapped Tobin’s shoulder as they got their room keys and were walking towards the elevator. 

“Well it was about time you got that shoulder all healed up. And we get to be roommates, that’s what I’m looking forward to. I need a roommate that is low maintenance.” The Jersey native told her old college teammate. 

“Of course.” Ashlyn says with a playful eye roll as they walk into the elevator. The door is shutting when a hand is quickly stuck in the door to stop it. 

“Sorry!” The brunette girl squeaked out as she hurried into the elevator. She then looked up and spotted Tobin first. “Oh, hey! It’s good to see you again, Tobs.” She greeted. 

Tobin nodded and gave her a smile. “Good to see you also. Ready for another camp?” 

Ali just chuckled. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

They both then turned to the blonde in the elevator that was staring at Ali with a shocked expression. Ali’s eyes went wide as soon as she recognized the blonde. 

“Ashlyn?” she whispered out in disbelief. 

“Alex.” The blonde replied a range of emotions evident in her voice. 

“You two know each other?” Tobin asked, trying to erase some of the awkwardness. 

Ali nodded. “You could say that.” She mumbled but her eyes never left Ashlyn’s. 

Tobin looked between the two women in confusion. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was witnessing and was glad when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. “Well, I guess we’ll see you at dinner, Ali.” Tobin said in a goodbye as she walked out of the elevator with her suitcase and waited for her roommate to follow her. She noted that Ashlyn and Ali both just walked off the elevator with stunned expressions on their faces and didn’t say another word to each other. 

“You want to tell me what that was about?” Tobin asked as soon as their hotel room door shut.

“What?” Ashlyn said, feigning innocence as she set her suitcase down. 

“That was super awkward back there with Ali. How do you know her?” 

“We were in a U-23 camp together several years ago.” Ashlyn answered nonchalantly.

“And that encounter we just had?”

“We didn’t like each other that much. But I’m sure that won’t be a problem now.” Ashlyn lied. 

“Whatever.” Tobin said, not believing a word her friend said. 

~~ ~~ 

Tobin went down to dinner early while Ashlyn was on the phone with her brother. By the time the goalkeeper made it down to dinner there was only one other person standing in line getting their food. She took a deep breath as she walked over to her. 

“Alex.” She said calmly as she came up beside her and grabbed an empty plate.

“Ashlyn.” Ali said with a nod and focused on putting mashed potatoes on her plate. “How are you?” 

“Doing alright. You?” Ashlyn answered politely. 

“I’m good.” 

Ashlyn just looked at the defender as she continued to fix her plate and she just scoffed. 

Ali tensed at the blonde’s reaction. “What?” Ali said in a harsh whisper. 

“We haven’t seen each other in four years and the first thing you ask me is how I’m doing?” Ashlyn asked in an exaggerated whisper.

“Not now, Ashlyn.” Ali said sternly. 

“Not now, Ashlyn.” The goalkeeper mocked her. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you were acting like my wife!” she whisper yelled.

The brunette’s eyes went wide as she turned to Ashlyn. “I said not now, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn just threw up her empty hand that wasn’t holding her plate in exasperation. “Of course! Sorry I thought my wife might actually want to hold a conversation with me after having not spoken to me for four years.” She said in an even tone before slapping some meat on her plate and moving on to the next food item. 

Ali took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. She went through the rest of the line without saying anything else to the blonde behind her and they both groaned as they looked around the room and noticed the only two empty chairs were right beside each other. 

“Hey! I see you two have met!” Alex said happily as the defender and goalkeeper came and sat across from her. 

“We’ve known each other for a while actually.” Ashlyn answered bluntly and set her plate down before pulling her and Ali’s chairs out.

Ali set her plate down and looked to Ashlyn’s hand on the back of her chair waiting to help her. “I don’t need your help.” She seethed into the blonde’s ear where only she could hear. 

Ashlyn just shook her head and removed her hand from the chair to let Ali take care of herself.

“Well after dinner we were going watch a movie in mine and Alex’s room. You two are welcome to join.” Sydney invited the pair once they were both seated. 

“I was actually going to invite Ash for a walk on the beach so we could catch up.” Ali says in the friendliest tone that the blonde had heard her use all night. “I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve seen each other. Right, Ash?” Ali looked at the goalkeeper with a fake smile.

Ashlyn gave her own fake smile and nodded. “Yep. Catching up sounds nice.” 

None of the other girls thought anything of the encounter and just told the pair to have fun and that they would all hang out some other time. 

After dinner Ali and Ashlyn wordlessly followed each other out of the hotel and down the path to the beach. They walked for a minute in silence before Ashlyn finally spoke up. “I didn’t know you were going to be here. Last I heard you were playing in Germany.” The 25 year-old stated. 

Ali nodded. “I have been. This is my fourth year there, but a World Cup and Olympic cycle is coming around which means I better come to camp when U.S. Soccer asks me to come. Ya know what I mean?”

Ashlyn nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I just got cleared from shoulder surgery. I’m not exactly sure my shoulder is fit enough for this camp, but like you said, the World Cup is coming up. If U.S. soccer calls then you better take the chance before they give it to someone else.” 

“You seem to know all the girls pretty well. I take it you’ve been coming to a lot of camps lately?” Ali asked. 

“Before my surgery I was a pretty regular call up. Plus I play with and against most of these girls in the NWSL.”

“You play for New York, right?” Ali questioned.

Ashlyn looked at the defender and smirked. “Ah, so you do keep up with me?” 

Ali shrugged. “Had to make sure you weren’t getting arrested or getting in any kind of mess where they would bring me in.” 

Ashlyn just chuckled knowing that the older girl was mostly kidding. “Well then I’m sure you’ve seen where I have been perfectly good.”

“Sure. Except for that time you judged a wet t-shirt contest. Imagine if I ever had to explain why I let my wife do that one.”

Both girls laughed until silence fell between them again. “That’s the first time you’ve ever called me your wife.” Ashlyn commented. 

Ali just shook her head and came to a stop. She looked down at her feet as she buried them in the sand. She didn’t want to even look at the blonde. “We should get that taken care of since we’re back in contact again. That could be a mess if either one of us ever wanted to marry someone else.”

“I guess we should. Although, if I remember correctly, you were the one who didn’t stick around to work it all out the morning it happened. You ran. You told the coaches you were sick and left the camp three days early. You avoided me.” Ashlyn told her rather bluntly. 

Ali looked up at the blonde with a touch of anger written on her face. “Don’t hate on me because I ran, Ashlyn. I was scared and confused. It’s not every day that you wake up married to some woman you had only known for three weeks! You don’t get to be angry that I didn’t want to be married to some 21 year old college student when I was only 22 and heading off to Germany!” 

Ashlyn just shook her head. “You don’t even get it, Alex!” she yelled. “I’m not mad that you didn’t want to be married to me! We had only met at the beginning of that camp and were roommates, it’s not like I wanted to be married either! I wasn’t looking for you to confess your love and we live happily ever after. What upset me was that when you woke up that morning you freaked out and started yelling at me telling me that you weren’t gay. You kept saying, ‘I’m not a lesbian. I’m not a lesbian’ as you paced around the hotel room. And I get that you were confused and that you had never been with a woman before, but what you did before you left that morning was completely uncalled for. Do you remember what you did?”

Ali looked down and didn’t say a word.

“Do you remember, Alex? Do you remember me trying to calm you down so we could talk and then you slapping me? Do you remember accusing me of taking advantage of you?”

“You had been flirting with me all of camp.” Ali mumbled.

“What?” Ashlyn asked, dumbfounded that Ali was defending her actions that day. 

“You had been flirting with me all of camp, and then the one night of camp that I get drunk I happen to wake up naked in a bed next to you with a ring on my finger. How am I supposed to believe that you didn’t take advantage of me? You knew I was straight. We had talked about how I had just broken up with my boyfriend a month earlier and then you had sex with me while I was drunk.” Ali said rather pointedly. 

Ashlyn took a step back with her eyes wide. “Oh my god. You still think I did.” She whispered in disbelief.

Ali shrugged. “I don’t know much of anything about that night, Ash. I just look at the facts.”

“No.” Ashlyn stated harshly. “Facts would have told you that the girl you had been roommates with for three weeks and had became friends with wouldn’t have taken advantage of you. Facts would have told you that we were both obviously drunk seeing as neither one of us remembered that we got married. Facts would have told you that the person who woke up tied to the bed post with by their own tie was definitely not the person who was taking advantage in that situation. You don’t get to accuse me of being some predator, Alex!” 

Ali shook her head. “That’s not what I’m saying.” 

“That’s sure as heck what it sounds like!” Ashlyn yelled. “It sounds like you meant exactly what you said when you slapped me that morning. You have this belief that you’re little miss perfect and that you would never do something that stupid, but guess what, Ali?! You are that dumb! You had a drunken wedding and sex! And I think you also realized that you weren’t as straight as you thought you were and that scared you. And instead of owning up to it, you decided to blame me!” 

“Shut up!” Ali yelled back to her. “You don’t know anything about me, Ashlyn Harris! Just leave me the fuck alone!” she said as she turned from the blonde and started hurrying down the beach back to their hotel. 

“OH, DON’T WORRY, PRINCESS! I’LL NEVER FUCK YOU AGAIN!!!!” Ashlyn yelled after her retreating frame and kicked the sand as hard as she could in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

~~ ~~ Four Days Later ~~ ~~ 

“Nice goal, Krieger.” Jill said as she gave the defender a high five as she came to get a water bottle on the side line.

“Yeah, way to make me look bad.” Heather joked as she slapped Ali’s back while also grabbing a water bottle.

Jill chuckled. “Just keep up the good work, ladies. Ashlyn and Allyssa have started their cool down stretches so go join them.” She instructed and nodded over to the two goalkeepers before walking off.

“Come on, Kriegs.” HAO said as she started walking that direction. 

Ali looked over and bit her lip in debate. She honestly kind of felt bad about how things ended with Ashlyn and she had done pretty well to avoid her the last couple of days. She really just wanted to avoid talking to the blonde for as long as possible. “Umm…I actually think I’m going to go jog a lap around the field and work my knee out good before I stretch.”

HAO looked at her like she was crazy and then shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, Krieger.” She said before walking off to join the goalkeepers. 

“Why is Krieger avoiding you like you have the flu?” HAO asked as she came and sat down beside Ashlyn during their cool down stretches. 

Ashlyn just shook her head. “We were roommates at a U-23 camp several years back. We never really got along.” She said, telling HAO the same lie she told Tobin. 

Heather raised an eyebrow at the goalkeeper. “Really? She seems your type.” 

Ashlyn just scoffed, if only her friend knew. “Yeah. Doubt that.”

“Athletic. Beautiful. Smart. Gay. What makes her not your type?” Heather asked with a smirk.

Ashlyn’s eyes shot up to her friend at Heather’s last description of Ali. “Ali’s not gay.” She stated.

Heather just looked at the blonde with a confused expression. “Ummm, yeah. She is. I met one of her ex-girlfriends like two years ago.” 

Ashlyn stared blankly at her teammate. “No. Fucking. Way.” The blonde mumbled as she took in the information. 

~~ ~~ ~~

As Ashlyn was walking to the ice machine she noticed Ali come out of her room with a dollar bill in her hand. She was heading to the vending machine right beside the ice. Ashlyn debated waiting until Ali was finished but thought differently when she remembered what Heather had told her. 

“You’re gay.” Ashlyn greeted the defender as she walked into the small little room that held the ice and vending machines. 

Ali jumped and then turned around to face the blonde. “Excuse me?” she said as she crossed her arms. 

“You’re gay. Heather told me about meeting one of your ex-girlfriends. You yelled at me a couple of nights ago for taking advantage of a straight girl. You said I was the one continuously flirting with you even though I thought it was mutual. And I bet it was mutual.” 

“Heather told you?” Ali asked shyly as she hung her head, knowing she had no right to fight the blonde on this.

Ashlyn nodded. “Yep. Seems my wife cheated on me with some other woman though. Maybe even more than one.” 

Ali rolled her eyes and looked up at the blonde. “Oh and my wife didn’t cheat on me?” Ali asked with a smirk knowing that there was no way the blonde had not had sex in the last four years. 

“Your wife didn’t have relationships with other people.” Ashlyn said mater of factly.

“So you had sex but haven’t been in a relationship. Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“So you admit you’re gay?” Ashlyn said with a smirk.

Ali sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “You don’t get it, Ashlyn. Four years ago my brother had just come out and my parents didn’t take it well. So yes, I freaked out. I was terrified that I actually enjoyed being with you and it scared me even more when I figured out I had accidentally married you. Could you imagine me explaining to my parents, who had just recently kicked my gay brother out, that I had married a woman?”

“I’m sorry you were scared.” Ashlyn said sincerely. “Why the change? Why are you open to being gay now?”

“My parents started seeing a counselor and they became better about my brother’s situation which helped me come out to them.” 

“I’m glad they came around.” Ashlyn said with a small smile. “Look I want us to be civil, Alex. Until the day after we got married we always got along really well. I even thought we were becoming really good friends, but I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want. Just know that I wasn’t the one who initiated what happened that night. I swear I didn’t take advantage of you.” she said as she quickly scooped some ice into her bucket and got ready to leave. 

Ali sighed. “I know. It was wrong of me to say something like that about you. I know you aren’t that kind of person. You were right when you said I was scared so I chose to blame you. I’m sorry.”

Ashlyn nodded. “Apology accepted. See you later, Krieger…or should I say Harris?” she said with a wink before turning around and leaving the defender standing there staring after her. 

~~ ~~ One Week Later ~~ ~~

Ashlyn had been torturing Ali during the entire meeting. The team was getting ready to go to the Algarve Cup next month and they were having one last informational meeting before they all left this camp and reconvened next month in Portugal. Ali was trying to listen intently to what the coach was telling them but Ashlyn seemed intent on distracting her as she kicked the defender’s seat in front of her. Ali turned to give her a glare but the blonde only smirked. 

“The last thing I need you girls to do is let the staff make a copy of your driver’s license so we can make sure everything is up to date as we book plane tickets. Thank you girls for putting 100% into this camp and I’ll see you all next month.” Jill ended the meeting with a bright smile before walking off.

Ashlyn kept close to Ali as they both got in line to give their license info to the staff. Everyone around them was in their own conversations and Ashlyn quickly leaned in to Ali and snatched the driver’s license out of the defender’s hand. 

“What are you doing?” Ali said in an annoyed voice. 

Ashlyn looked at the license and sighed before handing it back to her, “Apparently I’m being disappointed that my wife didn’t take my name.” she whispered where only Ali could hear her.

Ali rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” 

Ashlyn just chuckled and threw a playful arm around Ali’s shoulder. “You know I bet you’ve thought about me at least once a year for the last four years.” Ashlyn stated.

Ali raised an eyebrow at her. “And why is that? What makes you so confident?”

Ashlyn shrugged. “Probably for the same reason I’ve thought of you at least four times. Every time I file taxes I have to file them as a married woman and put your name on all of the damn forms.”

This got an honest laugh out of the brunette. “You got me there. Damn marriage certificates and taxes.” She chuckled. “Speaking of which…do you think we could go by a lawyer’s office and take care of that little problem tomorrow morning?” Ali continued to whisper. 

Ashlyn grimaced. “Actually, my flight to New York leaves at 6 am. I won’t be able to do that.”

Ali sighed. “I would really like to get this behind us. We’re teammates and there is a very good chance we could be going to the World Cup together this summer. I don’t think we should still be married while we are trying to be good teammates. It hinders us. Plus the press is heating up the closer we get to the World Cup. We don’t need to be worrying about this.”

Ashlyn nodded in understanding. “Look, I trust you. Find a lawyer and get the papers drawn up and bring them next month to Portugal. It’s not like we own anything together. I’ll sign the papers and we can be on our way.” 

Ali gave the blonde an honest smile. “Great. I’ll do that. Thank you for being understanding.

Ashlyn shrugged. “Of course. Like you said, we don’t need to be worrying about this. Although, it will be unfortunate that I can no longer tell girls that I’m not interested in that I’m married.”

Ali laughed. “Well you could still tell them but it would just be a lie.” 

Ashlyn shook her head. “Guess so. Are you heading back to Germany before Portugal?”

“No. I’m just going to go to my mom’s house in Miami and stay for a while. What about you?”

“I have to get to pre-season training with New York. Do you think you’ll join the NWSL?” 

Ali took a long moment to think about it. “I honestly don’t know. It would be nice to get back to the states and just have my life settle down a bit. I won’t worry about it until after the World Cup this summer though.”

“Sounds fair.” Ashlyn said as they reached the front of the line and handed their license and info to the staff. “I guess I’ll see you around, Alex.” Ashlyn said as they got finished and started walking towards their hotel rooms. 

“Guess so. See you in a month.” 

“See you then.” Ashlyn promised with a wink before walking off.

~~ Two Weeks Later ~~

“Alex, your phone is ringing!” Deb called from the kitchen where her daughter had left her cellphone plugged into a wall outlet laying on the counter. 

Ali came running in and went straight to her phone. Her brow furrowed when she saw that Whitney Engen was calling her. “Whit?” Ali asked with a voice of confusion as she answered the phone and walked out of the kitchen away from her mother’s shot of hearing. 

“Ali.” Whitney greeted in a clipped tone.

“Ummm, not that I mind you calling, but what’s up?”

Whitney let out a small sarcastic chuckle. “You see it’s actually kind of a funny story. I’m really really confused right now because I had to take Ashlyn to the emergency room. She is completely out of it, so the hospital needs someone to give consent for the emergency appendectomy they are about to do. I naturally think they will want to talk to her parents or brother, but after looking at her files on the computer, they ask me if I can call her wife. Which is strange because I didn’t know my best friend was married!”

Ali takes in a sharp breath that Whitney can hear and the goalkeeper’s best friend suddenly knows that what the hospital told her wasn’t as crazy as it sounded. “They asked if I knew how to get a hold of Alexandra Krieger. So, here I am, calling my teammate who is supposedly married to my best friend and I didn’t know it.”

Ali sighed. “I’m really sorry, Whit. And I’m sure Ashlyn will explain everything to you when she’s feeling better. What do you need me to do right now?”

“I need you to talk to this nurse so they can get approval for the surgery.” Whitney said rather coldly.

“Ok. I can do that.” Ali agreed before Whitney handed the phone off to a nurse.

After Ali cleared everything with the hospital the nurse handed the phone back to Whitney. 

“Thank you, Ali. I’ll see you in two weeks.” Whitney says before she goes to hang up the phone. 

“Whit! Wait!” Ali calls out to stop her. “Do I need to do anything else? I mean, is Ashlyn ok? Should I come up there?” 

“Come up here? And do what? Act like her wife? I don’t think that’s necessary. She’ll be good enough after her surgery to sign her own discharge papers.”

Ali nodded even though Whitney couldn’t see her. “Ok. I understand. Just let me know if you need anything else.”

“Will do.” Whitney said abruptly before ending the phone call. 

“What was that about?” Deb asked as Ali walked back into the kitchen with a troubled look on her face.

Ali was silent for a minute, lost in her own thoughts, before she realized her mother was talking to her. “Ummm, I just have a friend that’s in the hospital.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Will they be ok?” Deb asked as she continued to work on the vegetables she was chopping. 

“Yeah. They just have to remove her appendix. I’m sure she will be fine.”

“Well that’s good that it’s not more serious.” Deb said without going any further with the conversation. 

~~

Ali laid in bed debating whether or not to call and check on Ashlyn. She also didn’t know if she should call Whitney or Ashlyn. She finally settled on calling Whitney in hopes that Ashlyn wouldn’t get to cocky about Ali calling to check up on her. 

Ali dialed Whitney’s number and held her breath as she waited for the other defender to answer. 

Whitney looked down at her caller id and groaned when she saw her teammate’s name pop up. She chunked the phone at a now awake Ashlyn. “Your wife is calling.” Whitney said in a bitter tone. 

Ashlyn just rolled her eyes. She had roughly explained things to Whit earlier after she had woken up good from her surgery but her best friend was still a little baffled that the goalkeeper had kept a 4 year marriage hidden from her.

“Hello?” Ashlyn answered the phone, choosing to ignore Whitney for the time being. 

“Oh, Ash? You’re awake. I was expecting to talk to Whitney.” Ali said in response.

“Well, she’s a little bitter right now.”

Ali let out a small laugh. “Yeah. She didn’t seem too thrilled with me earlier.” 

“Yeah, about that, thank you for taking care of that mess. I was so doped up on pain meds that I had no idea what was going on.”

“Hey, what are wife’s for?” Ali said and both women let out small laughs. “How are you?” Ali eventually asked. 

“Better. The doctor said I should go home tomorrow morning and I can be back playing by next week. These surgeries aren’t that serious any more with all of the technology they got around here.”

“Well that’s good. That means you can still go to the Algarve Cup right?”

Ashlyn laughed. “Don’t worry, princess. I’ll still be there to sign your divorce papers.”

“Shut up, Ashlyn.” Ali said playfully. “For once I was actually worried about you. That’s why I called.”

“Oh, so you didn’t call just to see if I croaked during surgery and you were getting all my money?” Ashlyn joked. 

“Well that would have been a plus but unfortunately you answered the phone.” Ali joked back.

Ashlyn chuckled. “Thanks for calling, Alex, but I’m pretty tired…” Ashlyn trailed off. 

“Oh, yeah. Of course. I’ll let you get to sleep. Goodnight, Ash. I hope you feel better really soon.”

“Your wife concerned about you?” Whitney asked as the blonde hung up the phone.

“Something like that.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I mean, I’m your best friend.” 

“How do you go about telling people that you accidentally married someone?” Ashlyn asked.

Whitney raised an eyebrow at her. “Really? How do you marry someone on accident and then stay married to them for four years?”

“Touché.”

“Seriously, Ash, why didn’t y’all divorce years ago?” 

Ashlyn shrugged. “She ran. Scared that she was married to a woman. And I…I kinda liked the idea of being married to Alexandra Krieger. Might have been a mistake but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have a huge crush on her when I did it.”

“Of course.” Whitney rolled her eyes. “Still got that crush?”

Ashlyn smirked. “Have you seen her? She’s perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

~~ First Day in Portugal ~~

The team had just finished team dinner and everyone was starting to head to their rooms to sleep away the jetlag so they could be up early for practice the next day. Ali hadn’t had the chance to ask Ashlyn how she was feeling so she made sure to reach her as soon as dinner ended.

“Hey! How are you holding up?” Ali asked as she cut off the blonde before she could leave the dining room. 

“I’m doing pretty good. I’ve had two weeks of recovery. Feeling pretty solid.”

Ali nodded. “Good. I figured you must have been ok since I didn’t get any more emergency phone calls.”

Ashlyn laughed. “Yeah. I was good. A pain in Whitney’s butt, but she loves me so it’s ok.”

“Speaking of Whit…did she eventually warm up to the idea her best friend was married?”

“Yeah. I think she understands. Although she thinks it’s stupid we are just now getting around to getting divorced. She said we should have taken care of this years ago.”

Ali giggled. “We probably should have but we can’t seem to do things the easy way.” 

“Krieger! Harris!” Coach Jill called to them from across the room. She seemed to have a look of anger and worry on her face at the same time as she looked at the ipad that Heff had just put in her hand. 

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged before running over to her. “What’s up, Coach?” Ashlyn asked for the both of them. 

“What the fuck is this?” She asked, handing them the tablet with a news article pulled up. 

Ali took the tablet and held it where they could both look. It was a People Magazine article and they surprisingly did a story on the USWNT. 

The article was titled: “Hottest Couples to look for at This Year’s World Cup”.

Ali and Ashlyn scrolled down the article. It had pictures of Hope and her husband, Sydney and her husband, Alex and her boyfriend, Megan and her girlfriend, Abby and her wife, Lauren and her husband, and then both Ali and Ashlyn’s eyes went wide at the picture of the next couple. 

“Holy shit.” Ali mumbled, she felt like she might throw up the dinner she just ate. 

Ashlyn just stared at the picture. It was of the two of them during the open training day they had last month during camp. It was simply a picture of the two of them standing side by side and smiling at each other while they shared a decent conversation. What made the picture less innocent was the paragraph that followed it. 

‘Probably one of the most surprising couples of this World Cup is one that exists right within the team. According to a marriage certificate found in the Los Angeles County records, goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris and defender Ali Krieger have been married for the last four years. It seems the couple has excelled in making a long distance relationship work as Harris had been playing in the United States while Krieger played in Germany. It’s probably safe to say this is the hottest couple to keep up with this summer. We can’t wait to see this couple dominate the World together.’

“They found our marriage license.” Ashlyn muttered in disbelief. 

“Oh, so you two aren’t denying that you’re married?” Jill asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t understand how they found out. You don’t just randomly find marriage certificates in public records. You have to go looking for that.” Ali said in disbelief, ignoring Jill at the moment. 

Ashlyn just shook her head. She had no real words to offer at the moment.   
“This magazine came out in the States today. The whole United States knows it by now. There’s no reason to try and hide it.” Jill offered out.

“We’re getting a divorce.” Ali said in a whisper as she turned the ipad off and handed it to Heff. “I have the papers in my suitcase. Ash was supposed to sign them.”

“Divorced?” Jill asked in confusion. “Girls, I don’t care that you’re married. I wish I would have known so it didn’t come out like this. I mean, your teammates will probably see this article as soon as they go online tonight before they go to bed. I just feel like you could have gone about this in a better way.”

Ashlyn shook her head. “Coach, we’ve been married for four years because we haven’t spoken in four years. We have been…separated…I guess that’s the appropriate word for it. There was nothing to tell because we were going to get a divorce.”

“Oh….Well, I guess that’s your business. Just know that if you chose to work things out then U.S. Soccer stands beside you guys.” The coach tried to assure them. She didn’t really know what to think about all of this. “But you need to be honest with us. This article will make your relationship very public, whether you stay married or get divorced. This doesn’t need to be a distraction for you or the team.”

“Of course. Thank you for letting us know. We’ll take care of explaining things to the girls.” Ali said. 

Jill just gave them a small smile and nod before walking off, leaving the two women standing there with Heff. 

“You two let me know what you decide. It could depend on whether or not U.S. Soccer needs to release an official statement.” 

“We will.” Ashlyn promised. 

Heff nodded and started to walk off before he turned back to the girls. “Not to influence your decision in any way, but you both might want to really think about things. There is no telling how this is all blowing up in the States right now.”

Both women nodded and let him walk off. “I should call my parents.” Ali said in a whisper.

Ashlyn nodded. “Me too. Then we need to tell the girls.”

“Tell them what exactly? That we got stupidly drunk when we were in college and got married while we were at a U23 National team camp?”

Ashlyn shook her head. “God no. The only person who knows it was a mistake is Whit and I would prefer to keep it that way. We’ll just tell them that we got married after having only been together for a little while and it didn’t work out. We tell them that we’ve been separated and that we are getting a divorce now. It’s the truth but it doesn’t make us sound as stupid.” 

“Sounds good.” Ali said, pulling out her phone to call her family. “Holy shit.” She exclaimed as she looked at her phone. She had several texts and missed calls. Thousands of people tweeting at her and commenting on her old instagram and facebook posts.

Ashlyn checked her phone when she saw a glimpse of Ali’s and it was filled with the same. “Dear god. What are we going to do about this?”

“I don’t even know. I don’t want to think about it right now. Can we both just handle our families tonight and worry about everyone else tomorrow morning?” Ali suggested.

“Ok.” Ashlyn agreed before she guided them to the elevator. She pressed the button for the third floor and they were both shocked when they stepped out of the elevator and saw their entire team standing in the hall, most of them holding their phones.

“What’s going on?” Ali asked them with confusion. 

“What’s going on!?!” Pinoe exclaimed. “What’s going on is that two of my best friends are married and I didn’t know it! This is fucking awesome!” She said with a big smile and came running to give the two a joint hug. 

Even though Megan was acting excited Ali and Ashlyn could tell the rest of their team was dumbfounded by the news. They sheepishly ducked their heads and Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hand before leading her over to their teammates. 

“I thought y’all hated each other?” Tobin asked with a look of confusion on her face and HAO seconded her opinion.

“Umm, we kinda did until January.” Ashlyn offered. 

“This is real?” Abby asked them as she held up her phone with the article pulled up.

Ali and Ashlyn both nodded.

“Four years? I’ve known you both for a long time, how the heck did I not know you two were married? I mean, I’ve seen you both date other people.” Heather said in hurt confusion.

“We’ve been separated for a while now.” Ali said, going along with their plan.

“Wait, like you’re getting a divorce?” JJ asked sadly, like someone had just told her that her dog had been hit by a car.  
Ali looked at the girl’s face and then looked to the rest of her teammates. They all had concerned looks on their faces because they cared about her and Ashlyn. They wanted their two friends to be happy. 

“Actually we’re trying to work things out.” Ali blurted out without thinking.

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide as she turned to the defender.

Ali just ignored her and kept talking. “We separated because we wanted different things four years ago but now that we are back in the same place we are willing to try to make it work. Right, Ash?” 

Ashlyn just nodded in disbelief as she listened to the brunette. 

“Ok, so like you two are legit married?” Kelley asked to make sure. 

“Got a marriage certificate to prove it.” Ashlyn said with a tight smile. 

“Sweet.” The younger girl responded. “So you two will like actually be a couple around us now?” 

Ali shrugged. “We’ll keep things professional. Plus we are still trying to ease back into things. We can’t just jump from being separated to acting like a married couple.”

Ashlyn nodded, going along with Ali’s lie. “Exactly. Right now I’m courting Ali in hopes to make our marriage something real. Baby steps.”

“Cool. Well do you think I should be Becky’s roommate so the two of you can be together?” Alex asked her blonde roommate. 

Ashlyn looked to Ali, letting her dictate this lie. Ali just nodded. “That would be really nice of you, Alex.” 

“Good thing I haven’t unpacked yet. Ali and I will just switch rooms.”

“Thank you.” Ashlyn said giving her friend a genuine smile. “Also, we just want you guys to know that we didn’t know we were going to be in that article. We were going to tell you guys about us depending on how things went with us trying to be together again. Sorry if we hurt your feeling by keeping it a secret.” Ashlyn lied, trying to soothe any hurt feelings.

“No harm, no foul.” Christie insisted. “Let us know if we can help with anything.” She said before motioning for all of the girls to start heading back to their own hotel rooms. 

Several of the girls gave Ali and Ashlyn quick hugs, telling them congratulations, and both women just felt guilty about it. 

Alex went into her and Ashlyn’s room quickly and grabbed her suitcase and Ali went to grab hers so they could switch. This left Whitney and Ashlyn standing alone in the hall together. “Want to explain?” The goalkeeper’s best friend asked her. 

Ashlyn just shrugged. “I can’t even begin to explain it. I told you Ali was bringing divorce papers for me to sign but now we apparently are staying married. I don’t even know what to think. I think that article freaked her out. She just sprung this on me. We were supposed to tell you all that we were getting a divorce and next thing I know she is telling the whole team we are trying to work things out!”

“So this is all just a lie? You two are actually still planning on getting a divorce?” Whitney asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like I said, Whit, I don’t know anything. We’ve barely had a second to talk.”

Whitney nodded. “Fine. I’ll keep my mouth shut. If you need to talk, I’m here.”

“Thank you.” Ashlyn said sincerely as she gave her best friend a hug and then noticed Ali come out of her old room with her suitcase, ready to go to their hotel room. “I’ll see you later.” Ash said giving Whit a pat on the back before walking over to Ali and going in their room. Alex was walking out as they walked in and told them both goodnight before leaving. 

“So…Which bed do you want?” Ali asked as she set her suitcase down.

Ashlyn shrugged. “Whichever one you want, baby. I mean, aren’t we trying to fix our marriage?” Ashlyn asked with a teasing tone and a smirk on her face. 

Ali rolled her eyes. “Shut up. You saw how they all reacted! I think it’s best for the team if we just pretend like we are trying to make this work until after the World Cup. Don’t you?” 

Ashlyn thought about it for a second before her face turned into a frown. “I don’t know, Alex. I don’t feel right about lying. And it would have been nice if you told me you were planning on lying before you actually did it.”

Ali blushed and ducked her head. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just really do think this will be better. Do you think you could go along with it?” she asked almost pleadingly. 

Ashlyn sighed, “I think I can for a little while. What about our families? Do we tell them the truth or what?”

“It’s always easier to just go with the same lie so we don’t get confused about who knows what.” 

“You don’t think our families might freak out a little more than our friends did?” 

Ali shrugs. “I think we should stick to one story and one story only.”

“Ok. Whatever you want, princess.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Here you go.” Ashlyn said as she set Ali’s coffee down in front of her and kissed her forehead sweetly.

“Thank you, baby.” Ali said with a beaming smile towards her wife. The goalkeeper and defender were laying it on extra thick as they had coffee in the lobby of their hotel with their teammates the night before they all left to head back to the states. 

“So are you going to New York with Ashlyn when we get back?” Heather asked the defender.

Ali just looked at her in confusion until she realized that it would make sense for her to go with Ashlyn if they were really trying to reconcile their marriage. Ali put on a fake smile and reached out to grab Ashlyn’s hand that was sitting on the table. “I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it. What do you think, Ash?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn just shrugged. “Whatever makes you comfortable.” She then looked to her teammates. “We might be married but we’re taking things slow.” She informed them. She was giving Ali a way out of this conversation and buying them both some time. They had tried to infuse little ‘couple-like’ things in their daily lives around their teammates but they both found it to be incredibly awkward. They even made a point to walk off the bus together when they arrived at games so the media taking pictures of them would see them together. 

Ali smiled at her wife’s answer and nodded her head. “We are taking things slow.” Ali agreed. “I imagine I’ll probably stay with my mom and dad and visit Ashlyn for the time being. You never know, I might be asking for New York to sign me next season.” Ali said with a playful wink to her teammates. 

“You know what I’ve been wondering?” Kling asked the duo. 

Ashlyn chuckled. “There is no telling what’s going on in that head of yours so just tell us.”

“Who proposed to who?” 

“Ashlyn did.” Ali answered quickly. 

“Do you guys have rings? Y’all never wear any.”

“Umm, yeah. We do have rings. I took both of them when we separated and put them in my safety deposit box. I should probably go get them out.” Ashlyn answered truthfully. Ali had left her wedding ring in the hotel room that morning after they had gotten married before she left camp. Ashlyn had made sure to grab it and put it somewhere safe because it looked like it was expensive. 

“That would be cool. I bet Ali’s ring is huge. She is a princes after all.” Kling guessed. 

Ashlyn chuckled, “You would be right. But I was on a college kid’s budget so it isn’t the biggest but it’s still nice.” the blonde answered and Ali looked at her surprised that she had the rings and that she remembered details about them.

The group finished up their coffee and headed back to their rooms. Ali and Ashlyn held hands all the way up the elevator and down the hall as they walked to their room. They told their teammates goodnight and their hands left each other as soon as the hotel door closed behind them. 

“I need a beer after that conversation.” Ashlyn semi joked as she fell back onto her bed. 

“Agreed.” Ali sighed as she sat on her own bed and started taking her shoes off. 

“You do realize you are going to have to come visit me in New York now, right?”

“Yeah. I figured. I think I can swing that.” Ali said with a smirk.

“Whatever.” Ashlyn said throwing a pillow at her wife. “You know I wasn’t the one who came up with the idea to get married contrary to what you just told our friends.”

“What do you mean? I thought you didn’t remember anything.” Ali asked in confusion. 

“I don’t. However, I have something that could help shed a little light on that night for you.” Ashlyn said as she reached to the side table and grabbed her laptop. She sat up against the headboard and motioned for Ali to sit beside her. “I found this on my phone a couple of days after we got married. I saved it because…well I don’t know why saved it but I did. It's kind of embarrassing but funny also.” 

Ashlyn pressed play on the video and the two women could immediately hear themselves giggling in the background of the video. 

~Video~ 

“Ashy!!!” Ali giggled in her drunken state as she carried the blonde’s phone with the camera on over to the bed. Ashlyn had her head buried in a pillow and looked up with a groan at her new wife’s voice. 

“Alllleeexxxx.” She moaned as the defender climbed into the bed with her and flipped her tired body over. The video showed that the two women were both clearly naked. “What are you doing?” Ashlyn slurred in confusion. 

“I’m filming a video to show our grandkids one day since we don’t have any pictures from our wedding.”

“Ali, we’re naked.” The blonde said with a dazed look.

Ali shrugged. “I don’t care. It will show how badass I am that I was able to convince such a hot young woman to marry me. Our grandsons will think I’m a total player.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Doubt it. And we definitely wouldn’t let our grandkids see a video of us naked.” Ashlyn said as she grabbed Ali’s waist and pulled her down on top of her. 

The camera was bumped around for a bit before it finally settled on Ali straddling Ashlyn’s waist and kissing her passionately. 

“How many kids do you want?!” Ali asked giddily as she pulled away from the kiss.

“As many as you want, baby.” Ashlyn responded tiredly. 

“Then you want four. I’ve always wanted four. And I want our oldest to be a boy so he can look after his younger siblings.” 

Ashlyn nodded. “Sounds good. Let’s get to work on that.” She said as she pulled Ali back down and started placing wet, opened mouth, kisses down her neck. 

Ali moaned and grinded her hips into the blonde. “I love you, Ashlyn Harris. I’m so lucky you agreed to marry me.” She said as she pulled away to look the blonde in the eyes. 

Ashlyn smiled. “I love you too, Alexandra Krieger.” 

Ali shook her head. “Alexandra Harris. And I’m promising you right now that we’re going to have a perfect life. I’m going to give you four beautiful babies and we’ll have a really big house. Two of the kids will go to Penn State and two will go to UNC. We’ll have a dog. I’ll love you no matter what my parents think. We’ll win Olympic gold medals and World Cups. It will be perfect.” 

Ashlyn’s eyes became hooded and she grabbed Ali by her neck. “I think you should turn that camera off so you don’t end up showing our grandkids a sex video because that’s what’s about to happen.” 

Ali giggled and her breasts came in full view of the camera as she leaned over to Ashlyn’s cellphone to turn the camera off.

~End Video~

Ali continued to look at Ashlyn’s computer stunned at what she had just watched. The goalkeeper watched her expression carefully.

“Wow.” Ali finally let out in an even tone. “I didn’t care.” She whispered.

“What?” Ashlyn asked in confusion, that’s not what she was expecting Ali to get out of the video. 

“I didn’t care what my parents thought. I was drunk and I only cared about being happy. I didn’t care that my parents used to be ugly about the fact Kyle was gay. I was just going to be happy.”

Ashlyn nodded. “It seems that way.”

Ali nodded. “Thank you for showing me that, Ashlyn. That opened up a lot for me about that night.”

“Of course.” Ashlyn said with a smile. “So do you still want four kids?” she joked as Ali climbed out of her bed and back over to her own. 

Ali giggled. “I have to admit, I didn’t lie. I have always wanted four kids with a boy being the oldest. Even drunk Ali remembered that. Although I definitely wouldn’t let any of my kids go to UNC. That was crazy talk.” 

Both women laughed and looked at each other for a minute as their laughs died out.

“Goodnight, Ashlyn Harris.” Ali said as reached over to turn the lamp between the beds off. 

“Goodnight, Alexandra Harris.” Ashlyn teased before turning over to face away from Ali.

~~ 

“Look what I went and got for us today.” Ashlyn said as she held two rings in front of the camera as she face-timed Ali the day after they got back to the states. Ashlyn had made sure to get the two rings from her safety-deposit box because she knew they needed to wear them to keep up appearances. 

“Great.” Ali said with a pathetic attempt at a smile. 

Ashlyn’s own smile dropped. “What’s up, Alex?” 

Ali sighed, “My parents weren’t as cool about everything as they acted on the phone when we were in Portugal. They kind of went off on me last night when I got home.”

Ashlyn nodded. “So did you just tell them the truth? That this is all a sham.” 

Ali shook her head. “No. I was honestly so insulted by some of the things they were saying that I didn’t think they deserved to know the truth.”

“Is it because you’re married to a girl?” 

Ali chuckled lightly. “No. That surprisingly wasn’t their problem. They went off on how immature and irresponsible I am and that I never should have let something like this come out right before the World Cup. They’ll get over it.”

“And they will feel even better when you tell them we’re getting a divorce after the World Cup. Just hang in there.”

Ali sighed. “I’ll try. So I was looking and you have a preseason game against some college in two weeks. I’ll come up to New York for that so we can be seen together. You can give me that ring too. Which I think will look pretty good on this empty hand.” Ali teased as she held her left hand up in front of the screen.

“Sounds good. Whit and I have an extra bedroom so you can just stay with us.”

“Thanks. Well…I guess I’ll talk to you later?” Ali asked shyly, not exactly sure how they are supposed to act now since they didn’t have to put up a front being around their teammates. 

Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Umm, yeah. I guess so. Call me if you need me, Alex.”

“I will. Bye Ashlyn.”

“Bye. Goodnight, Alex.”

Ashlyn looked down to the rings in her hand as she hung up the phone. She rubbed her thumb over the diamond on Ali’s ring and smiled sadly before slipping her own ring on her left hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get one out yesterday! I got super distracted by the game last night!

“That thing on your finger is like babe repellent.” Caroline Seger teased the goalkeeper as she pointed to Ashlyn’s simple wedding band.

“Shut up.” Ashlyn said as she took a long pull on her beer as she sat at the bar and watched her teammates dancing and having fun. 

“You know, just because you’re married doesn’t mean you can’t have fun with your own teammates.” Seger informed the goalkeeper in her thick Swedish accent. 

“I know. I just haven’t been what you call a ‘good girl’ over the past couple of years Ali and have been separated. I want to keep myself out of trouble now that we're back together.” Ashlyn insisted. She didn’t want to give Ali any reason to dislike her. Getting to know Ali over the last couple of weeks had been some of the most fun she had ever had. Even if they were set to divorce in a few months she still wanted to make a good impression with the brunette defender. 

“Fine. When is that wife of yours coming to visit?” 

Ashlyn let a small smile escape to her lips. “In two days.” She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t looking forward to it. Ali had called her a couple of times just to talk. It turns out they both kind of missed each other in the friendship kind of way now that they were in different cities. 

“Good. I played against her some when she was in Germany. I’m looking forward to seeing her again. Now, come dance with the team.” Caroline insisted as she grabbed the goalkeeper’s hand and dragged her towards the dance floor. 

~~ ~~ Two Days Later ~~ ~~

“Hey you.” Ashlyn greeted her wife with a tight hug as Ali got off of her flight.

“Hey.” Ali said with a big smile and a squeeze. “I have to admit, I kinda missed you…like in that weird she annoys me all the time but it’s boring without her kind of way.” She teased.

Ashlyn just rolled her eyes and shoved Ali playfully. “haha see if I carry your bags to the car with that kind of attitude.” 

They grab Ali’s luggage and are heading out when Ashlyn makes a point to reach into her pocket and grab Ali’s wedding ring. “Put this on and hold my hand.” 

Ali took the ring and looked at the blonde in confusion. “How come?” 

“I was recognized coming in by some reporters. They are here for Tom Brady who was flying in to New York for some reason today. They are sport reporters so they will know us.” 

Ali nodded and slipped the ring on before grabbing Ashlyn’s free hand and walking out of the airport. Sure enough there were several reporters who were taking their picture and throwing out questions to them. Ali and Ashlyn had yet to say anything themselves but their agents had put out a joint press-release saying that they had been separated for the past couple of years and that they are trying to move forward in their relationship without distracting from their team. This had called for several news outlets looking for an interview that neither of them were willing to give. 

Ali buried her face into Ashlyn’s shoulder as the reporters got louder and Ashlyn had to try and keep from smiling at the contact as she led them through the masses until they got to her jeep. 

~~

“Ah look it’s the lovebirds!” Whitney exclaimed in an unexcited tone as the two walked into her and Ashlyn’s shared apartment. 

“Are you going to resent me forever for marrying your best friend?” Ali asked as she plopped down on the couch beside her fellow defender. 

“Resent you for marrying her? Hell no. Resent you both for not telling me? Hell yes. I might just be bitter about not being my best friend’s maid of honor for the rest of my life.”

“You could always be my maid of honor when I marry someone else.” Ashlyn said as she handed the two women beers and sat in the chair across from them. 

“Who wants to be a maid of honor at someone’s second wedding? That’s no fun.” Whitney pouted.

Ashlyn just chuckled and Ali had to keep a straight face at how it almost physically pained her to hear Ashlyn talk about marrying someone else. Of course that is what would happen in the future. Ali would be foolish to think Ashlyn wouldn’t marry someone else one day after they are divorced. Hell, she’ll probably do the same thing herself. But even though the defender doesn’t particularly want to be married to the blonde, she can’t help think about how important being married to Ashlyn has been for her. Being married to Ashlyn helped her realize her sexuality. Being married to Ashlyn is the reason all of her fans know that she is gay and if she’s given the opportunity then she will let them know she is proud of it. Being married to Ashlyn has haunted her for the last four years but she can’t say it’s all been a bad thing. She’s learned a lot about herself because of it. 

“I think I’m going to take a nap. Is that cool?” Ali asked the two best friends. 

“Sure. I put your stuff in the guest bedroom. Second door on the right.” Ashlyn told her.

“Thanks.” Ali replied with a small smile before leaving. 

Ashlyn followed Ali with her eyes as she walked out of the room. 

Whitney coughed to get her attention and gave her a hard look. 

“What?” Ashlyn asked innocently.

“No checking out the woman who you are divorcing in a few months.” Whitney said sternly.

Ashlyn just shrugged. “Hey, I can check her out as much as I want until we aren’t married anymore. Thank god that even drunk me has high standards. My wife is hot!” she said before breaking out into laughter.

Whitney rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her roommate. “Shut up.”

Ashlyn shook her head and continued to laugh. “Whit, I think I have a problem.”

“What’s that?” Whitney asked, not paying much attention because she didn’t think her best friend was being serious. 

“I don’t think I want to divorce that woman.” Ashlyn said in all honesty and Whitney’s jaw just dropped as she stared at the blonde goalkeeper. 

~~

“Great game!” Ali cheered as Ashlyn, Whitney, and Alex all walked to the sideline towards her.

“Thank you, baby.” Ashlyn responded since they had Alex with them, but Ashlyn was even surprised when Ali leaned over the railing slightly and pecked her lips quickly, probably because fans were around. 

“You really showed those poor little college students who was boss. I mean, you could have at least let them score.” Ali teased.

“Nah. Show them no mercy.” Alex said with a chuckle. “Are you two going to come out with the team tonight?” she asked the couple.

Ashlyn looked to Ali for an answer and the defender just shrugged. “I guess we could. I’m in town for a few more days so it wouldn’t hurt to spend a night out.” 

“Awesome! We’re meeting at McClain’s in an hour. I’ll see you guys there.” She said before running off to go sign some autographs. 

“We should go down the line too, Ash.” Whit suggested as she pointed at all the people lining the opposite fence to get autographs.

Ashlyn just groaned. “Only if Alex comes.”

Ali scoffed. “Excuse you. I don’t even play for this team. I’m just here to watch my wife play.”

“Exactly, you’re my wife. Everyone will love it if you come over there.”

Ali sighed, “Fine. Help me climb over this thing though.” She said pointing to the small fence between them.

Ashlyn didn’t even hesitate to reach over and scoop Ali in her arms. Ali gave herself a small push off from the ground and she was over the fence in no time. “Well, that was fast. Thank you.”

“No problem. Now let’s go sign autographs so we can show off that cute Harris jersey you got on.” Ashlyn said with a wink.

Ali just rolled her eyes and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand before walking over to all the screaming fans. 

~~ ~~ 

“We should probably dance.” Ashlyn whispered into the brunette’s ear as they sat in a corner booth at the bar. 

Ali raised an eyebrow at the goalkeeper. “What makes you think I want to dance with you?” she asked with a playful smirk. 

“Well, I’m charming, smart, funny, very well dressed. I’m kind of a catch.” Ashlyn stated with a megawatt smile.

Ali rolled her eyes. “Whatever, stud. Come on, let’s go dance.” She said pushing Ashlyn out of the booth. 

“She’s back!” Seger cheered as she saw Ali and Ashlyn make their way to the dance floor.

“Back from what?” Ali questioned the Swedish player. 

“Your woman has been a stick in a mud since she got back from Portugal. She’s been determined not to screw this thing up with you.” The blonde midfielder informed her. 

Ashlyn blushed and Ali just laughed and leaned up to place a kiss on the goalkeeper’s cheek before whispering a ‘thank you’ into her ear. Ali knew that Ashlyn was making some sacrifices just to keep up their lie and she really did appreciate it. 

~~ 

“We should put her in the quest room.” Whitney instructed as Ashlyn and Ali worked on carrying a passed out Alex Morgan into the apartment.

“That’s where I’m sleeping.” Ali said as they finally got in the apartment and Ashlyn took the job of holding Alex until they figured out what to do with her.

Whitney just looked at the other defender like she was dumb. “Thank you, Sherlock. But have you thought about what Alex would think in the morning if you and Ashlyn didn’t sleep in the same room? Move your stuff to Ashlyn’s room for the night and you can move it back tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Ali huffed as she walked into the room and grabbed her suitcase while Ashlyn carried the young forward in and placed her on the bed. 

After Ashlyn had gotten Alex settled she went into her room to find Ali putting her pajamas on. “I brought you a glass of water. You should probably drink one before you go to bed so you don’t wake up with a hangover like Alex will.”

Ali chuckled and took the glass. “Thank you. Alex won’t know what’s hit her in the morning. We should have stopped her sooner than what we did.”

Ashlyn shrugged, “Ehh, she’s young. She can get through a hangover.” 

Ali finished the glass of water and slid into the left side of the bed, trying not to stare as Ashlyn changed her clothes and climbed into bed with just a t-shirt and her boxers on. 

Ali turned out the lamp beside her and the room went dark. Ali laid there stiffly not sure how she was supposed to sleep in the same bed as the blonde. 

“I can hear you thinking.” Ashlyn mumbled into her pillow.

“What?” Ali said turning her head to the goalkeeper. 

“Just relax, Alex. I don’t bite…unless it’s needed.” She said with a wink.

Ali rolled her eyes and relaxed into the bed a little. “Are you sure you’re ok with me sleeping in here? I could sleep on the couch.” Ali insisted after another 5 minutes of silence.

Ashlyn groaned. “I am perfectly fine with you sleeping in here, but if you are uncomfortable then you are free to go to the couch. I am not holding you hostage. Now, goodnight Alexandra.” She huffed out before turning away from the defender and trying to go to sleep.

Ali debated for several minutes whether she should leave but decided it was better to stay incase Alex woke up early.

~~ ~~

“I feel like shiiiitttt.” The brunette forward moaned as she came trudging into Ashlyn’s room the next morning.

Ashlyn and Ali both groaned as they felt the younger girl fall on top of them as she laid horizontal across the bed. 

“Why are you in my bed, Morgan?” Ashlyn asked as she tried to push Alex off. 

“I need cuddles.” She groaned out as she grabbed what she thought was Ashlyn’s leg through the covers.

“Get your hands off my wife, Morgan.” Ashlyn said as she lightly kicked the forward. 

“And don’t you know not to just come barging into a couple’s room like this? It’s just asking for you to see something you don’t want to see.” Ali deadpanned.

Alex’s eyes went wide and she looked up at the married couple. “Holy shit. Are y’all naked?” she asked, hurrying to get out of bed without waiting for their answer.

“Nope. Just wanted you out of our bed. Go get dressed and I’ll make us all some breakfast.” Ali instructed her.

“Fine.” Alex mumbled as she trudged back out of the room.

“Finally she’s gone!” Ashlyn exaggerated as she threw an arm over the brunette and snuggled into her shoulder. 

“Get offffff.” Ali whined as she pushed the blonde lightly but not enough to actually move her.

“No. You’re comfy. I think I’ll keep you.” Ashlyn mumbled into the bare skin of Ali’s shoulder that wasn’t covered by her tank top. 

“I need to fix Alex breakfast or she will come back in here and lay on top of us again.”

“Is that your way of saying you want to stay in bed too?” Ashlyn asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Ali rolled her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, stud. Yes, I would like to stay in bed BECAUSE I’m still tired. Not because you are in the bed.”

“Whatever.” Ashlyn said as she rolled away from Ali and got out of the bed. She threw her hands above her head and stretched as she let out a yawn.

Ali couldn’t help but watch as Ashlyn’s t-shirt came up just enough for her to see part of the blonde’s perfectly toned abs, and the sexy boxer look she had going on didn’t help anything. Unfortunately she stared a little too long because the blonde caught her. 

“You married this.” Ashlyn said motioning to her body. “It’s yours whenever you want it.” She said with a wink and grabbing a pair of sweatpants before heading out the door. 

Ali just groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for you guys! I'm going out of town tomorrow so there won't be another update until probably Monday. Hope y'all enjoy :)

~~ ~~ 3 Weeks Later ~~ ~~

“Alex?” Ashlyn mumbled into the phone as she answered it at 3 O’clock in the morning. 

“Hey, Ash.” Ali sighed in an exhausted tone.

“What’s going on?” Ashlyn asked in concern as she became more aware of the fact that her wife was calling her during the middle of the night.

“My grandfather had a heart attack. He died about an hour ago.” The defender sniffled out.

“Oh god, Alex, I’m so sorry.” Ashlyn said as she finally sat up in her bed. “What can I do for you? Do you want to talk?” 

"Can... can you come to Virginia?" she asked in a small whisper, as if she was ashamed that she needed the blonde. "My family would expect you to come and honestly….honestly I just need a friend right now.”

Ashlyn didn’t even have to think about it. If the brunette wanted her there then she was going to be there. 

“I’ll be there. I just have to let coach know that I’ll miss Saturday’s game. I’ll drive down later this morning after I’ve talked with him.” Ashlyn said as she thought about the fact that it was Friday and she would need to be with Ali through the funeral which probably wouldn't be until Sunday.

“Oh god, Ash. I totally forgot that it’s opening weekend. You can’t miss the first game of the season right before we leave for the World Cup. Forget I asked. I’m sorry I woke yo-”

“Alexandra.” Ashlyn said sternly cutting off the brunette’s rambling. 

“Yea?” Ali responded in a whisper. 

“I will be there. You need me. You are my wife and you are my friend.”

Ali sighed. “You aren’t really my wife, Ashlyn. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“We have a marriage license don’t we?” Ashlyn asked. “We’re married. Whether we have acted like we are married for the past four years or not, that doesn’t change anything. You helped me when I had to have surgery. I’m going to be there to help you. End of story. I’ll be there by this afternoon.”

“Ash, I-”

“Just say thank you, Alex.” Ashlyn interrupted her again. 

“Thank you, Ashlyn. I could use a friend.” 

Ashlyn slightly cringed at the word ‘friend’ but didn’t let it sidetrack her from what was important at the moment. “I’m glad I can be there for you. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later.” Ali responded quietly before hanging up.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

Ashlyn took a cab from the airport to the Krieger’s house. She didn’t want to inconvenience anyone from their family by making them come and pick her up. As the cab pulled up to the house she realized how nervous she was. Not only were the Krieger’s unhappy when they found out Ali was married, but Ashlyn was about to meet them for the first time while they grieved the loss of a family member. She couldn’t quiet place why she had such a desire to make a good impression with them, but she did. 

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

“Hi. Who are you?” the woman who answered the door asked. She was wearing a skirt and a blouse and looked to be in her late 40s. 

Ashlyn didn’t recognize her from Ali’s photos so she knew it wasn’t Ali’s mom. “Umm, I’m…I’m Alexandra’s wife. Ashlyn Harris. Is she here?” Ashlyn got out.

The woman looked over Ashlyn skeptically and even though Ashlyn was wearing nice khaki pants and a button down navy collard shirt the blonde wishes she hadn’t rolled up her sleeves because it was clear the woman was judging her tattoos. 

“Ali went to the funeral home with her parents and my husband. She didn’t mention you were coming.” 

Ashlyn nodded. “Ok. Is Kyle here?” she knew Kyle would at least probably recognize her and let her in.

“He’s busy.” The woman stated, obviously very adamant about not letting the goalkeeper in.

Ashlyn took a deep breath trying to steady her temper. “Ok. I guess I could wait out here until Alex gets home.” Ashlyn suggested. 

“Actually I would prefer if you left until Ken and Debbie get back. This is there house and I don’t think strangers should be in their yard when they come home. This is a very hard time for our family. I think you should leave.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me? I’ve already made it very clear who I am. I would assume that if you’re related to Ali then you would know she recently told everyone she was married.”

“I’m her aunt. My husband is Ken’s brother. And no, I did not know Alexandra was married to some woman so apparently she didn’t tell everyone.”

Ashlyn closed her eyes for a moment. “Could you please call Ali? I don’t have a car. I can’t just leave.”

Ali’s aunt didn’t give the blonde a response before shutting the door in her face. 

“That fucking bitch.” Ashlyn groaned as she sat down on the front steps with her duffle bag sitting beside her. She was only there a minute before she heard the door open again but at the same time a SUV pulled into the driveway. 

Ashlyn stood up just in time for Ali to come running towards her and launching herself into her wife’s embrace. “Thank you for coming. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” She mumbled as she buried her head in the crook of Ashlyn’s neck and let the blonde hold her tight. 

Ali eventually pulled away from the hug but made sure to grab Ashlyn’s hand as they turned to face the family members around them. 

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Krieger.” Ashlyn said extending her right hand to the people she recognized from Ali's photos. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m just sorry it’s under these circumstances. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, Ashlyn. It’s nice to meet you too. I’m sure Alex is glad to have you here.” Debbie said as she shook Ashlyn’s hand first.

“Good to meet you too. I think Ali could use you this weekend.” Ken said in a near whisper as he shook her hand weakly and then turned to walk into the house. He walked by his sister-in-law to get in the house and Ali could see the hard stare her aunt was giving Ashlyn.

“Is something wrong?” Ali asked as she looked between the two.

Ashlyn gave her a small smile and a squeeze. “Not at all, baby. Your aunt just didn’t know who I was. We were waiting on you to get home.”

Ali looked up to her aunt in confusion. “I told you Ashlyn was coming before I left the house.”

Ali’s aunt shrugged. “I must not have heard you.” She then walked down the steps and extended her hand to Ashlyn and put on a fake smile. “Julia Krieger. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Ashlyn said as politely as possible as she shook the older woman’s hand.

“Let’s go inside. I’m kind of exhausted.” Ali said as she tugged on the blonde’s hand.

Ashlyn grabbed her duffle bag and followed the defender inside the house as the rest of the family entered behind them.

“Mom, is it ok if Ashlyn and I take a short nap?” 

“Of course, sweetie.” Deb answered with a small smile and worried look. She knew her daughter was taking her grandfather’s death hard. 

~~

“So why does your aunt hate me?” Ashlyn asked as she set her duffle bag down in the corner of Ali’s childhood bedroom.

“Remember how I said my parents didn’t take the gay thing well when Kyle came out?” Ali asked as she changed out of her nice clothes and into shorts and a tank top.

“Yea. I remember. It’s why you freaked out when you married me.” Ashlyn said as she slipped off her button down shirt.

“Yeah, well that comes from my dad’s side of the family. My dad came around because he loves his kids but that doesn’t mean the rest of his family is as accepting.” The brunette informed her as she slipped into the bed. 

Ashlyn climbed into the bed beside her still wearing her khaki pants and sports bra. “What about your granddad?” the blonde asked about the man her wife seemed to be so close to that had just passed. 

“Didn’t approve because he was a Christian but believed that he was called to love us anyway. He gave Kyle money when my parents kicked him out.”

“Did he know you were married to me?” Ashlyn asked shyly, hoping that their fake marriage hadn’t caused problems between the defender and her grandfather.

Ali nodded. “He saw it on the news. He asked me if I was happy and I told him I was. He didn’t say anything else about it.” 

Ashlyn could tell Ali was starting to tear up and reached a hand over to grab Ali’s. “I’m sorry you had to lie to him about us.”

Ali shook her head. “It wasn’t a lie when I said I was happy. For the first time in my life I’m free, and it’s because I made a drunken mistake and married you. It should sound like I’m trapped in this marriage, but I’m more free being married to you and letting everyone know I’m gay than I ever was before. I like that my fans know that I’m gay. I’m glad that I don’t feel the need to hide that anymore.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re finding good in this.” Ashlyn said honestly. 

“Me too.” Ali let out with a yawn. 

“Time for you to go to sleep, princess.” Ashlyn said.

Ali nodded and let her eyes close. “Thanks for coming, Ash.”

“No need to thank me.” Ashlyn said sincerely and watched the defender fall asleep before she let sleep take over herself. 

~~ ~~

“I hate these things.” Kyle mumbled as he came and sat beside the blonde on the couch. It was Sunday night, the funeral had been that afternoon and now a lot of their extended family was back at Deb and Ken’s house to eat dinner together. 

“Funerals?” Ashlyn questioned with a raised eyebrow, it seemed like everyone would hate them.

“No. Family gatherings.” Kyle answered honestly.

Ashlyn nodded. “Understandable. Your dad’s family isn’t the most…how do I put this? Umm, isn’t the most welcoming group of people I’ve ever met?”

Kyle just smirked, knowing exactly what his sister-in-law was getting at. “Exactly. I’m just glad everyone knows Ali is married to a woman. I was tired of being the only openly gay family member. For a couple of years I was the only one that knew she was gay. Now it’s all over the news that she’s married to you!” Kyle said with a playful nudge. 

Ashlyn shook her head and chuckled softly. “Glad we could provide some distraction from you.” A few seconds later Ali came through the living room with one of her little cousins on her hip and a platter of food in her other hand. Ashlyn couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that a woman who looked that beautiful had married her.

“Ash, could you help me?” Ali asked as she looked at the blonde pleadingly. She had tried to avoid asking her wife for too much but she was running out of hands and they had close to 40 people in the house.

“Of course.” Ashlyn said popping up off the couch after a moment of distractedly admiring Ali in the flowing, knee-length, black dress she was wearing. “Which one do you need me to take?” the goalkeeper asked as she pointed between the plate of food and the two year old little girl.

“Can you take the food? Gracie won’t let me put her down.” 

“Sure thing. Where does it go?” Ashlyn asked as she grabbed the plate from her wife. 

“Follow me.” Ali said as she led the blonde outside to the patio where they had a long table set out with food that people had brought the family as sympathy gifts. 

Ashlyn set the plate down and noticed the little girl wiggling in Ali’s arms trying to get a cookie from the table. 

“Can she have one?” Ashlyn asked the defender as she pointed to the cookies.

Ali shrugged. “I don’t care. I’m not the one who has to put her to bed tonight.”

Ashlyn just chuckled and grabbed a cookie before breaking it in half and giving some to the little girl in Ali’s arms.

“Are you doing ok?” Ashlyn asked the defender after a moment of just watching Gracie eat the cookie.

“I’m doing ok. My dad is just taking it really hard and I feel bad for him.”

Ashlyn nodded in understanding and then noticed that a few of Ali’s cousins had wondered out onto the patio and she took a step closer to her wife, trying to keep up appearances. 

Ali noticed what Ashlyn was doing and reached out to grab the blonde’s black tie and pulled her in close before leaning up to place a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you for being here.” She whispered.

“Of course.” Ashlyn whispered back before placing a kiss to Ali’s forehead and then to Gracie’s before walking back inside so she didn’t leave Kyle alone for too long. 

“Get everything handled?” Kyle asked as Ashlyn came back to sit beside him. 

“Yep. I swear that Gracie is the most adorable kid.” 

Kyle smirked. “Yeah, I bet it helps that my sister was holding her.”

Ashlyn blushed and didn’t even try to hide it. “Yeah. Your sister looks pretty hot holding a toddler on her hip. Not going to lie.”

“So you’ll knock her up soon?” 

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide. “Hell no. I still have to get the guts to tell her I’m in love with her.” She admitted.

“In love? Aren’t y’all married?”

Ashlyn felt her stomach turn as she realized what she had just said to Ali’s brother but she decided to just be honest. “Let’s face it, Kyle, we wouldn’t have been separated for four years if your sister was in love with me. We might be married but this is like starting from scratch. I’m ready for life to start but I don’t think your sister is.”

“Why do you think that?” Kyle asked with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. His sister always talked to him as if she was happy and in love.

Ashlyn shrugged and looked down to her hands as she contemplated the truth of the situation. Ali Krieger didn’t want to love her. It was as simple as that.


	7. Chapter 7

~~ Tuesday ~~  
"Hey, you're home." Whit said as Ashlyn walked into their apartment early Tuesday morning an hour before practice. 

"Yeah. Barely awake but I'm here." Ashlyn said as she slumped onto the couch.

"How's Ali?"

Ashlyn shrugged. "I think she'll be ok. Kinda sad right now but she'll be alright." 

"And how was meeting her family?" Whit asked.

"Her parents and Kyle were really really nice. Kyle and I hit it off well. Her extended relatives aren't as nice but she has some cute little cousins." 

"And how are things between you and Kriegs? Any mutual attraction yet?" Whitney prodded.

The goalkeeper sighed. "I don't know, Whit. One minute she seems really comfortable with me and the next she flinches when I hold her hand. I don't think she sees me as anything more than a friend."

"Maybe you should just tell her that you like her. What's the worst that could happen? She's already planning on divorcing you."

"Worst that could happen? Hmmm....Let me see, I could lose the fragile friendship we have managed to form and make things extremely awkward for us since we have to be married until after the World Cup."

"Just think about it, Ash. You're pining after the woman you're married too. Might as well take a chance." Whitney encouraged before standing up and going to get dressed for practice. 

~~

“Harris, good to see you back. How’s your family?” the coach asked as Ashlyn jogged onto the field for practice.

“Doing as well as can be expected.” Ashlyn answered truthfully. “I’m sorry I had to miss Saturday’s game but it was important to be with my wife.” 

Coach nodded and patted the keeper on the back. “I understand…I get that it might not be the most appropriate time to ask, but has your wife put any thought into playing in the NWSL next season?”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide. “Ummm, I think it’s a possibility but right now she’s just focusing on the World Cup.”

“Of course of course. I just want you and her to be thinking about what it is that you want. We would be happy to have her join us here. If she’s interested then she should let her agent know so we can get things in the works for next season.”

“I will certainly talk to her about it when she’s feeling up to it.” Ashlyn said with a tight smile, knowing well that Ali would not be up for joining New York anytime soon. 

“Thanks, Harris. A lot of good could come from this. The two of you on the same team could make a big splash in marketing. And Krieger is just a major asset for whichever team gets her. It sure would be nice if our star goalkeeper was able to convince her star defender wife to sign with us.”

Ashlyn nodded. “Like I said, I’ll talk to her when she’s feeling up to it. She just lost a family member.” Ashlyn said curtly before turning and jogging over to the net.

~~

“Hey, how was your day?” Ashlyn asked as Ali answered her facetime call that night.

“It was pretty good.” Ali said in a tired voice.

“You look and sound tired. What all did you do?” 

“I went and practiced with the Spirit this afternoon. They told me I could join them to keep up my fitness.” 

“Cool. Guess that answers my coach’s question.” Ashlyn responded with a chuckle.

“What was his question?”

“If you would consider joining New York next year. He figured since we were married we would want to be near each other.” 

Ali laughed harder than Ashlyn expected at the news and the blonde was thoroughly confused. “What’s so funny?”

“I swear I had the same conversation with Parsons from the Spirit. He was wondering if you and I wanted to be at the same team next season. He’s really pushing for me and he needed to know if he should push for you too.” Ali explained as she tried to contain her giggles.

Ashlyn just laughed. “Good god, looks like we’re a package deal now, Krieger.”

“Apparently.” Ali said with a playful eyeroll. 

"So what did you tell him?" Ashlyn asked shyly.

Ali smiled. "I told him I would talk to you about it. I honestly wouldn't complain if you came to D.C. It would give me a friend."

“Well, at least if I get stuck with you then I’m stuck with the best right back in the world. It could be worse. You could be a horrible defender.”

“Yeah, and at least you’re a decent goalkeeper.”

“Decent!?” Ashlyn scoffed. “Is that any way to talk to your wife?”

Ali giggled, “Ok ok, you’re more than decent. You’re one of the best goalkeepers I’ve ever played with.”

“That sounds more like it. You ready to be with national team?”

“I am. I’ll get there on Friday. What about you?”

“Not till Sunday. I play with New York on Saturday before reporting to camp.” 

“I’ll be rooting for you.”

“You better.” Ashlyn said with a wink. 

Ali giggled. “Goodnight, Ash.”

“Goodnight, Alex. Tell your parents hello for me.”

“I will.” Ali said with a smile before hanging up the phone. The brunette leaned back on her bed and held her left hand up to look at her wedding ring. She cursed that Ashlyn was so damn likeable. It made her question if she could really keep the blonde’s friendship that she had come to cherish after they get divorced. 

~ 

“Whit?” Ashlyn whispered out as she walked into her best friend’s room after her conversation with Ali.

“What do you want?” Whitney groaned as she turned towards the blonde who had now come all the way into the room and was sitting on the edge of her bed.

“I’m falling for her. I’m falling hard and I don’t know how to stop. I can't be just her friend forever. It's going to kill me.” Ashlyn whispered in a desperate tone, knowing that even if the brunette was her wife she laid no claim to the defender’s heart.

Whitney sighed and opened her arms to welcome the blonde into her embrace. She held the blonde as she let out a few unshed tears. Whitney stayed awake wondering how the hell her best friend would ever get over Ali Krieger.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“No reason to mope, Krieger. Your girl will be here tomorrow.” Heather teased her friend as several of the girls were watching the Houston vs New York game. 

“I’m not moping. I’m trying to concentrate on watching the game.” Ali said as she pointed to the tv. 

“Of course.” Pinoe said with an eyeroll. “Watching the game or watching your hot wife?” 

Ali cut her eyes to the midfielder. “You aren’t allowed to call my wife hot. That’s weird.”

Megan scoffed. “Since when am I not allowed to admire beautiful women?” 

“You can admire any woman you want except my wife.” Ali said with a playful smirk.

“Whatever.” Pinoe said as she turned her attention back to the game. 

There was eight minutes left in the game and the Flash was up 2-1 when a penalty was called in the box against one of the Flash defenders. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Ali yelled at the tv and threw her hands up. “That was not a foul!”

“Hate to break it to you, Kriegs but that was definitely a foul.” Heather informed her roommate. 

“Shut up.” Ali growled to her teammate and held her breath as she looked up at the tv to see the Dash forward set the ball to take a penalty kick against her wife. 

“Yes!!!!” Ali yelled and jumped off the bed to jump around the room as Ashlyn’s hands connected with the ball to block the shot. 

“That was a sick save!” Hope told the blonde goalkeeper’s beaming wife. 

“Upper corner and everything! That’s ESPN highlight reel worthy.” Megan agreed.

“I bet she is so fucking excited right now!” Ali gushed as she watched the blonde celebrate on the screen before they went back to playing. “Here take my picture!” Ali shouted as she threw her phone at HAO and stood beside the tv. Heather snapped the shot of Ali, in her New York goalkeeper jersey, beside the tv with the game on it. 

Ali waited until the game was officially over to know that the Flash had won before posting the picture to instagram, captioned: ‘Who else saw that amazing save my wife had tonight?! So proud of you, baby! Now get your butt to camp. *kissy face emoji*’

“Ugh, you’re disgusting. Try to keep it in your pants during camp, Krieger.” Megan teased as she looked at the defender’s instagram post as they all got ready to leave the room. 

“Shut up.” Ali said as she playfully shoved Megan towards the door. She had to laugh at how they all teased her and Ashlyn since they were married but literally nothing sexual was happening between them. 

“Goodnight, Al. Hope you can survive one more night by yourself until your wife gets here.”

“I think I will. Goodnight girls!” Ali said with a bright smile as she shut the door behind her teammates. 

~~ ~~ 

Ali was in the lobby with several of her teammates drinking coffee when the players from Houston and New York came walking into the hotel with their suitcases. 

“There’s your girl.” Pinoe said as she pushed Ali out of her chair so she would go up to her wife.

Ali shyly walked towards the blonde but Ashlyn seemed to have another idea as she quickly swept the defender off of her feet and gave her a big kiss in front of all their teammates. They pulled back and Ali stayed in her arms for a hug. “What was that?” Ali whispered in the blonde’s ear. Ali knows that they could have gotten away with just a hug without their teammates thinking much about it. 

“The girls were teasing me on the plane here. Had to show them what’s up.” the goalkeeper whispered and then pulled back from their hug with a wink. The blonde probably would have kissed her even if her teammates hadn’t been teasing her. 

“Hold it, Romeo.” HAO teased as she saw the wink Ashlyn gave her wife. “You two have all night to catch up. We don’t need to witness it.”

Ali and Ashlyn both rolled their eyes as all of their teammates laughed at them. 

“Let’s go out tonight!” Alex called to the group and several girls readily agreed. 

They all parted ways to change clothes to go out and Ashlyn followed Ali up to their room. 

“Why is it that all our teammates assume that we have sex all the time? Like we literally do nothing to indicate that we do have sex…mainly because we don’t have sex.” Ashlyn asked. 

Ali giggled. “I have no idea. It’s probably because you have a reputation.”

Ashlyn scoffed. “Excuse you. I don’t have a reputation for sleeping around. I have a reputation for flirting with a lot of girls. It was rare for me to actually take them home.”

Ali playfully rolled her eyes. “My bad, stud.” Ali said before turning to grab her black dress out of the closet. She noticed Ashlyn pulling clothes out of her suitcase and turned her nose up in disgust. “That green really isn’t your color. Wear the blue dress shirt with your black jeans and boots.”

“Why don’t you like the green?” Ashlyn asked in confusion, but began to grab her blue shirt anyway. 

“I just think the blue goes better with your eyes. You look good in green just not that green.”

Ashlyn just shook her head, “Whatever you say, wifey.” 

~~ ~~ Day before Mother’s Day ~~ ~~

“I still can’t believe you two are here for tomorrow’s game!” Ali exclaimed as she and Ashlyn met their mothers in the lobby of the hotel to take them out to eat dinner. 

“Well we certainly couldn’t miss spending Mother’s day with our girls.” Deb answered and pulled her daughter into her side for a hug.

“Hey, what about me?” Kyle said with a pout from beside them.

“You too, sweetie.”

Ashlyn smiled at the three as she also had an arm wrapped around her mother. “Ya know, Alex, we could divide up for the night. The three of y’all shouldn’t feel like you have to hang out with the two of us.” Ashlyn told her wife.

Ali was about to agree that it would be nice to have a private dinner with her mom and Kyle when Debbie quickly spoke up. “Non-sense. You’re my daughter to now, Ashlyn. And your mom and I had such a great time getting to know each other earlier. I got to hear all kinds of stories from when you were growing up.”

“I agree. I want to get to know Ali better also. The girl is my daughter-in-law and this is the first time I’ve ever met her.” Tammye said with a playful elbow to her daughter’s ribs.

“Sorry, mama!” Ashlyn said with a cheesy grin. “We just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. Florida is kind of a big trip to take when I’m up in New York. Right, Alex?”

“Right.” Ali said with a nod. “And since we’re all staying together for dinner, I insist that I get to sit by Tammye because I need to hear all of these stories that she told my mom.” Ali said with a playful smirk and wink to her wife. 

“You can count on it” Tammye said with a bright smile before grabbing Ali’s hand and leading them out of the hotel.

~~ 

“I swear I about had a heart attack!” Tammy exclaimed as she told a story about when Ashlyn was a toddler. 

“Wouldn’t any mother if they found their two year old hanging from the chandelier above the dining room table!?” Ali agreed with hearty laughter. 

“Goodness, I hope you two have a daughter or son that acts just like she did! It would be good payback!” Tammye told her. 

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide at the implication of her having children with Ali but the defender seemed to go right along with it. “Why would you wish that on me?!” Ali joked back with her mother-in-law. 

“Oh you weren’t much better, princess.” Kyle butted in.

“Umm, excuse you, I can’t recall mom ever telling a story about me hanging from a chandelier.”

“No, you never did that. But I do recall you stacking chairs on top of each other so you could reach the cookies on the top of the refrigerator. I had to take you to the hospital so you could get 7 stiches from where you busted your chin open when you fell.” Debbie informed her daughter. 

“Good lord, sounds like we’re screwed if our kids turn out anything like us.” Ashlyn said with wide eyes and a smirk to Ali. They both knew that this conversation was to appease their mothers because they had no intention of having children together. 

“So when will we get grandbabies?” Deb asked the couple who were sharing a look with each other. Both Ashlyn and Ali’s heads shot to the older woman and they looked on in panic. 

“Ummmm, we’ve never really talked about it. Us trying to salvage our marriage is still pretty new. I think we have a while before we think about that.” Ashlyn answered diplomatically, but for a spilt second she let her eyes land on Ali and she imagined having that life with the defender but she quickly shook the thought from her head. 

“Well maybe after the Olympics? That’s still over a year away. And it’s not like you have to go through the whole engagement and wedding process. Maybe you’ll be ready after you’ve won your World Cup and Olympic gold.” Tammye suggested with a bright smile and she reached over to squeeze Ali’s hand that was sitting on the table.

“Maybe so.” Ali said with a fake smile as she immediately felt guilty for putting their families through all of these lies. 

“All this talk about grandbabies reminds me, Tammye and I were talking about holidays earlier. We were thinking that the Harris’ could all come up to our house for Thanksgiving since fall is so beautiful in Virginia and then the Krieger clan can all go down to Florida for Christmas to escape the snow. And if we keep the system going then it makes sure we both get to spend holidays with our grandbabies when they finally come around.” Debbie informed the girls.

“Wow. Sounds like you guys thought it all out.” Ali responded with an uneasy smile.

“Well we figured it was the easy solution since Kyle and Chris aren’t married so we don’t have to worry about their plans.” Tammye answered. 

“Wow. Way to boost my confidence. Go ahead and rub it in that I don’t have anybody special.” Kyle said with a playful pout.

“Shut up, Kyle.” Ali said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

“Goodness, look at the time! We should get you two girls back to the hotel since you got your big game tomorrow.” Deb said with a look at her watch. 

Ali let out a sigh of relief that the conversation about children and holidays was coming to an end. “Of course. I’m glad we all got to have dinner together.” Ali said as they stood from the table. 

“I just can’t wait to watch you all kick butt tomorrow!” Tammye insisted as she pulled Ali into her side as they began walking out.

~~ 

“I really like your mom.” Ali stated as she rubbed some lotion into her hands as she and Ashlyn got ready for bed that night. 

Ashlyn smiled as she slipped into her bed and sat up watching Ali finish get ready for bed. “Yea. She’s pretty awesome. I miss her, being in New York is tough.” 

“I can’t imagine.” Ali said with a sad smile as she got into her bed beside Ashlyn’s. “I feel guilty.” Ali admitted.

“Why?”

“Because our families are making plans like we’re going to be together forever, Ashlyn! They were making plans about how we’ll spend our holidays and when we should have kids. You can’t tell me you don’t feel guilty about that too.”

Ashlyn sighed, “Of course I do, Alex. I just…Sometimes this whole thing feels…Nevermind.” Ashlyn said trying to shake her thought from her head. 

“Feels what, Ash?” Ali pried. 

“It feels real.” Ashlyn blurted out. “Sometimes when we’re with our family and friends and we’re acting like a couple, I don’t feel guilty. I don’t feel guilty because it feels natural being with you, Alex.” the blonde admitted, thinking back to Whitney's advice about just telling the defender her feelings.

“Ash-” Ali started. 

“Tell me this has been hard for you. Tell me you are absolutely miserable every time you hold my hand. Tell me that being with me like that sickens you because you’re not attracted to me. Tell me that and we can get divorced next week and end your misery.”

“Ashlyn, that’s not fair.” 

“How is it not fair?!” 

“Because of course I like being with you! You’ve become one of my best friends, but that doesn’t mean I think we should spend the rest of our lives together!” Ali practically yelled at the blonde.

Ashlyn was about to respond before she snapped her mouth shut. She turned the lamp off that was between the two beds and rolled over so she wasn’t facing Ali’s bed. She didn't want the brunette to see her tears. 

“Ash?” Ali called out into the darkness.

“I heard you loud and clear, Krieger. Goodnight.” Ashlyn responded in a defeated voice and they both fell asleep without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be able to update again till Sunday because I'm about to have to go out of town for some games his weekend. Hope y'all like this one!

“Alex!” Ken called from down stairs to his daughter.

“What is it, dad?” Ali asked as she came down the stairs, pulling her hair up into a bun. She had a few days at home as the team had their “She Believes” events before leaving for Canada. 

“You just had a letter delivered. It’s from a lawyer’s office in Florida. What’s that about?” Ken said as he handed his daughter the envelope.

Ali had a sinking feeling come over her as she took the letter from her dad. “I’m not sure. Ashlyn had mentioned something about getting the condo she owns down there in both of our names. Maybe that’s what’s it about.” Ali lied with a fake smile. “Speaking of my wife, I told her I would call her sometime today. I’m going to go do that.” Ali said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek before quickly heading back up the stairs. 

She ripped the envelope open as soon as she closed the door and scanned over the document before picking up the phone and calling the blonde goalkeeper.

“I’m not signing these.” Ali said as soon as Ashlyn picked up the phone.

Ashlyn sighed over the phone. “It will just be easier, Alex. We would both enjoy the World Cup more if this was just behind us.” 

“Are you kidding?!” Ali practically yelled into the phone. “This would not make things better. This would put us all over the news as the couple who got divorced and plays on the same team. We wouldn’t get asked questions about the game, we would get questions about whether our divorce is affecting team chemistry. I’m not signing these papers, Ashlyn. I refuse.” 

“And I refuse to be in a fake relationship. I refuse to kiss you in public and not be able to hold your hand in private.” Ashlyn spat back. 

“This is ridiculous, Ashlyn! It’s not like we’ve ever been in a relationship! The only feelings here are friendship. Why does it matter what we do in private!?” 

“Because I’m attracted to you!” Ashlyn yelled through the phone. “Because I would LOVE to be able to ask you to go on a date. Because I had a huge ass crush on you when we first met four years ago and it has just gotten worse the more time we’ve spent together. I want a divorce because I need to move on from being in love with you, Ali. Please.” Ashlyn ended with begging. 

Ali had to hold back the tears that came to her at Ashlyn’s confessions. “Ash, I…I didn’t know.”

“Of course you didn’t know!” Ashlyn shouted. “You didn’t know because you’ve been so focused on saving your reputation instead of thinking about what this all actually meant. I have lied to my family and my friends because you asked! You forced this pathetic lie on me without giving me the opportunity to get out of it.” 

“You agreed to it! We talked about this!” Ali yelled back. 

Ashlyn sighed, knowing the conversation was getting out of hand. “I agreed because I had too. Please just sign the papers, Ali.” She whispered out before hanging up the phone. 

~~ 

“Kyle?” Ali said in a tone barely above a whisper when her brother answered the phone.

“Alex?” Kyle asked in a dazed confusion seeing as his sister had called him at 1 in the morning.

“I can’t sleep.” Ali admitted.

Kyle sighed, resigning himself to the fact that his sister apparently needed him. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I had a fight with Ashlyn.” 

“Couples fight, baby sis. I’m sure you guys will be fine.” Kyle didn’t understand, the couple seemed perfectly happy when he saw them on Mother’s Day. 

Ali shook her head, trying to hold back her tears that her brother couldn’t see. “I don’t think it will be, Kyle. She wants a divorce.” She admitted as her voice finally broke. She had gone through this whole marriage thing with not being able to talk to anyone and she was finally to the point that she needed somebody.

Kyle’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean?”

“We had a fight about whether or not we were actually working out.” Ali said sticking to the lie she had been telling everyone but also adding some truth. “You know we were separated for so long, we were just giving us another try. She told me she loved me and I couldn’t say it back, Kyle. She wants out and I’m not ready to let her go. I…I love her of course. I just don’t think I’m in love with her yet. That kind of stuff takes time, right?”

“Four years isn’t enough time?” Kyle joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Kyle, I’m being serious. My wife wants a divorce and I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

“Alex, are you attracted to your wife?”

“Yes.” Ali answered truthfully.

“You enjoy spending time with her and being intimate with her?”

“Yes.” Ali answered again biting her lip at the idea of being intimate with the blonde.

“Do you think you want to spend the rest of your life with her?” Kyle asked.

Ali paused. For the past four years of her life she hadn’t allowed herself to think about being with anyone long term because she had been secretly married to Ashlyn. Now the person she wanted in her life more than she had ever wanted anyone else, her wife, was offering her heart and Ali had pushed her away. 

“I…I want her, Kyle. That’s why I married her.” Ali answered with 100% honesty. She knew that the much younger version of herself married Ashlyn simply because she wanted her.

“Then there is your decision. You don’t have to go professing your love for her but tell her you want to keep trying. Tell her you’re not giving up.”

Ali sighed, that was easier said than done. “Thank you, bubba.”

“Anytime, Alex. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

~~ ~~ Two Days Later ~~ ~~

Ali practically rushed into the Los Angeles hotel that the team was staying in for the night before heading to Winnipeg the next day. She knew Ashlyn would already be there and she had a few things to say to the blonde. She grabbed her room key from the front desk and was ready to go a find her wife when she turned around to see the blonde standing there laughing with Sydney and Alex. She was wearing dark jeans, a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a snap back. She looked so damn hot and Ali will blame that and her frustration on her next actions. 

“Hey, baby!” Ali practically squealed as she came barreling into the goalkeeper and pulling her down by her neck to place a long kiss on her lips. 

“Well somebody missed her wife.” Sydney giggled as Ali pulled away from a shocked Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around her to stay close. 

“Damn right I did.” Ali said kissing Ashlyn’s cheek, being more openly affectionate than she ever had been.

Ashlyn pulled away slightly from the defender and picked up Ali’s suitcase. “Why don’t we head to our room.” The blonde mumbled out.

“Of course.” Ali said grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and saying goodbye to the girls before walking towards the elevator. Ali surprised even herself by not letting go of Ashlyn’s hand in the elevator and held it all the way to their room.

“Ale-” Ashlyn started but Ali quickly put a finger to her lips. 

“Look in my bag.” Ali demanded as she pointed to her suitcase.

Ashlyn gave her a confused look and went to open it. She found the divorce papers…signed. 

“So you kiss me and then tell me you actually signed the papers. Nice Alex. Way to be insensitive.” The blonde spit out as she threw the papers down on the bed. 

“I signed them because I don’t want to lose you. I obviously screwed up by making you do this so yeah, I signed them. But you have become my best friend, Ashlyn Harris, and I’m not going to lose you over something this stupid. I don’t think my feelings run as a deep as yours apparently do, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to give it a try. It doesn’t mean I won’t ever feel that way. I’m asking for us to try actually having a real ‘us’ and if it doesn’t work out all you have to do is add your signature to those papers.”

“You want to try? I…I thought you didn’t think of me that way?” Ashlyn said in almost shock. She didn’t know if she should be skeptical that Ali was doing this to keep them together until after the World Cup or if she should be happy.

“I’m attracted to you.” Ali answered honestly. “Always have been. I just didn’t know this was something that was actually worth getting involved in until I got to know you. You’re my friend and I don’t see why you couldn’t possibly be something more in the future. I’ve just been so cautious about putting my heart on the line for the past four years because I’ve been married to you that I didn’t even know how to let my own wife in.” 

“Alex, I’m not going to play some game with you. Are you being serious?” 

“Yes. Let’s date or whatever. I’ve gotten to know you as a friend and I know that I like you. I haven’t had the chance to get to know you better than that so my feelings don’t run quiet as deep, but I’m willing to try!” Ali said encouragingly. 

“So like I can take you on real dates?” Ashlyn asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow. “Our friends don’t have to be around for you to actually act like my wife?”

Ali nodded as she took a step towards the blonde and grabbed her hand. “I’m not saying I will be on the same page as you at first but I’m here and I’m staying.”

Ashlyn broke out into the first real smile she had given in days. “Tonight? Dinner?” 

Ali playfully rolled her eyes. “Sure, stud.” 

“Awesome!” Ashlyn cheered before running over to the bed to grab her laptop to start searching for good restaurants nearby.


	9. Chapter 9

“Where are you two going all dressed up?” Abby asked as she saw the pair walking into the hotel lobby all dressed up a couple of hours after their final team meeting before traveling to the World Cup the next day.

“Taking my woman on a date.” Ashlyn said with a beaming smile as she squeezed Ali’s hand lightly.

“Fancy that. I can’t even remember the last time I took Sarah out.” 

“You should try it. Everyone likes to be shown they are appreciated sometimes. Trust us, it’s a secret to a long happy marriage.” Ali joked with the starting forward that had only been married for a year.

“Oh, so the couple who was separated for four years is giving out marriage advice. Real funny you two.”

“Hey,” Ashlyn shrugged. “Separated or not we’ve still been married longer than you.” 

“You guys are crazy. Go have fun.” Abby said waving them off. 

They reached the restaurant and for the first time Ashlyn let her nerves show as she accidentally tipped over her glass of water.

Ali giggled as she took her napkin to dab away the liquid on the table and looked up at the blonde who was blushing hard. “Can’t control yourself around your own wife, Harris?” Ali teased.

Ashlyn shook her head and gave a shy smile. “Sorry. I’m nervous.” 

Ali looked at her with a confused expression. “How come?”

“I want you to like me as much I like you.” Ashlyn admitted, being more honest than Ali thought she would be.

Ali sighed. “Ash, I don’t want you to feel pressure about us. I don’t want you to feel like you have to win me over. I do like you. There is no doubt in my mind about that. I don’t need you to make me fall in love with you. Just let things take their course. It will all work out how it’s supposed to work out.”

Ashlyn let out a deep breath as she tried to steady her heart that was beating too fast. “Ok. I can do that.” 

Ali smiled brightly at the blonde and reached over the table to grab her hand. “Good. Now what are you ordering?” she asked with a flirty smile.

~~ ~~ 

“We went on a date.” Ali said as Kyle answered the phone later that night. Ali had snuck out into the hallway to call her brother while Ashlyn showered and got ready for bed. 

“Ok. How did it go?” 

Ali sighed happily. “Perfect. She was charming and nervous. I think me telling her that I wanted to keep trying really blew her mind. She was convinced I didn’t want to be with her.”

“Well, I’m glad you guys are figuring things out. No more divorce talk?” Kyle asked.

“Not since I showed up and told her that I wasn’t divorcing her. Kyle, she seems…she seems happy for the first time since we started our relationship up again.”

“You think she was unhappy before?” Kyle asked, genuinely confused since the couple had seemed so happy when he saw them on Mother’s Day.

Ali took a moment to think about it. To think about how Ashlyn told her that she didn't have to pretend with Ali because it felt natural, but Ali had screwed that up. “I think she knew that I wasn’t 100% committed, but I’m changing that.” Ali knew the blonde had never been very happy with their secret arrangement and it made her sad to look back and think that she never did anything to try to make the blonde happy. 

Ali felt like she had essentially locked the woman into a loveless marriage without even asking her. “She’s happy and that makes me happy.” Ali admitted with a small smile gracing her lips. 

“Well then I’m happy for you. You have a good girl, Alex. Don’t let her slip through your fingers because you can’t decide what you want. She’s your wife, you can make this work.”

“I know. Thanks, bubba.”

“Anytime, B. Tell your sexy wife I said hey.” 

Ali giggled. “I will. Bye. Love you.” She said as she hung up the phone and sighed in contentment. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
“This is nice, right?” Ashlyn asked as she and Ali walked hand in hand down the streets of Winnipeg. They had won their first game of the World Cup and tied with Sweden. They were set to leave that afternoon to head to Vancouver for their third game. 

“It is.” Ali agreed as she leaned her head onto the blonde’s shoulder. 

“You don’t think it’s awkward?” 

“Why would I think that?” 

“Because it’s just the two of us.” Ashlyn admitted shyly.

Ali sighed as she lifted her head to look Ashlyn in the eyes. “It’s not awkward unless you keep asking if it’s awkward. We are in a relationship, Ashlyn. This is normal.”

“We’re in a relationship? Is that what we’re calling this?”

“Of course we’re in a relationship. We’re married!” Ali said, exasperated at her wife’s questions.

“No, I mean, this new thing. It’s a real relationship? Like if we weren’t technically married then we would be like girlfriends now?” 

“I don’t know. Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Harris?” Ali said with a smirk.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Yes. Alexandra Harris, will you be my girlfriend?”

Ali giggled and leaned into the blonde. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Wifey.”

They walked along in silence for a moment before a little girl came walking shyly up to them. She was wearing an Alex Morgan jersey and her parents were standing off to the side. “Are you Ashlyn and Ali from the U.S. Soccer team?” she asked shyly as the couple stopped in front of her. 

Ali smiled and bent down to the little girl’s level. “We are. What’s your name, sweetie?” 

“Casey.”

“Casey, that’s a very pretty name.” Ashlyn joined in. “How old are you?”

“8” she answered softly.

Both women smiled at the shy girl and Ali looked up to catch the eyes of her parents and motioned them over. “Would you like your mommy to take a picture?” Ali asked and Ashlyn looked at the defender skeptically. Stopping to take a picture would surely draw attention to them.

Casey nodded her head enthusiastically and Ashlyn knew she couldn’t argue and they took the picture. Sure enough, as soon as they had waved goodbye to Casey they had a flood of people walking over to them asking for pictures and autographs. 

Most people would say stuff like, “you two are so cute together,” “It must be cool to be married to someone on your team,” or “I was so shocked but happy to find out you two were married.” The couple would just politely respond with a head nod and a smile. However, there was a teenage boy who came up to them with his little sister in tow. The little girl was bouncing up and down and her brother was trying to calm her down. 

Ashlyn just laughed and reached out to high-five the little girl. “What’s your name, firecracker?” the goalkeeper joked. 

“Anna! My mommy and daddy said that you’re gay like my brother!” she said excitedly as she pointed a thumb at her brother.

The boy, who looked to be maybe 15 or 16, blushed deeply as Ali and Ashlyn looked on in surprise at Anna’s words. 

“Yeah?” Ali asked the boy as she bent her knees slightly to catch the eyes of the teenager.

He looked up shyly and nodded his head.

“That’s really cool that you had the courage to come out to your parents.” Ashlyn said as she patted him on the back.

“Definitely.” Ali agreed. “I wasn’t able to do it at your age. You’re very brave.”

“I was able to do it because of you two.” He admitted as he blushed even more. “My parents were trying to explain homosexuality to my sister when it was announced that you two were married. They were so cool about how they explained it to her that it gave me hope they would be cool about me telling them I was gay.”

Ashlyn smiled brightly. “I’m guessing it worked out well for you?”

He nodded happily. “Definitely. And my sister thinks I’m super cool because I’m gay just like you two, Megan Rapinoe, and Abby Wambach.”

Ashlyn chuckled and turned to look at her wife and noticed for the first time that she was crying. “You ok, Alex?” she whispered.

Ali nodded and let out a small laugh. “Yeah, yeah. These are happy tears. I promise! I’m so happy for you.” Ali said as she didn’t hesitate to pull the teenage boy into a hug. 

“Thank you for being such an awesome role-model.” He said as he pulled away from the hug. 

They eventually all took some pictures and then parted ways. 

Ali held on to Ashlyn’s hand 20x harder as they walked back to their hotel. “That made this all 100% worth it.”

“Huh?” Ashlyn questioned. 

“Our marriage being leaked in that magazine…That teenager finding out that it was ok to tell his parents he was gay, after it literally took me accidentally marrying a woman to even have the desire to tell my parents, that makes the media crap we’ve put up with totally worth it. If I had known I could make an impact like that by being honest about my sexuality then I would have done it years ago.”

Ashlyn beamed and leaned over to kiss Ali on the cheek. “You’re amazing, Alex.”

Ali smiled and stopped them as she pulled on Ashlyn’s hand to bring her into a long hug. “Thank you for proving to me that I can do this.” She whispered before placing a slow kiss to the goalkeeper’s cheek before pulling away.


	10. Chapter 10

“Harris, you’ll be suiting up for the semi-final. Hope’s ankle is still bothering her so we’re going to sit her so she can get it healed up for the final.” Jill announced in their meeting two days before they faced Germany.

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide in surprise and she immediately searched for the one person in the room whose approval she sought the most. Her eyes landed on a beaming Ali who was sitting two rows in front of her giving her a thumbs up. 

As soon as the meeting was over Ali was at her wife’s side and crushing her in a huge hug. “I’m so proud of you, babe. I knew you could do it.”

“Yeah, let’s just hope I don’t screw it up so there is actually a final for Hope to play in.”

“You won’t screw it up. You’re one of the best goalkeepers in the world. Plus, I’ll be right in front of you doing my best to make sure you don’t even have to touch the ball.”

“Well I guess that’s a pretty good deal. I’ll get to look at your hot ass for 90 minutes at least.”

Ali shoved the blonde’s shoulder. “Whatever. Come on, let’s go get dinner.” She said taking the blonde’s hand and leading her towards the team dinner. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“There is no reason to be nervous. You’re going to play great.” Ali assured the goalkeeper the night before the game as they laid in bed. Ali could practically hear the blonde’s mind running a hundred miles per hour as she laid in the bed across from her’s. 

“I can’t help it, Alex. So much is riding on this game.”

Ali sighed before she climbed out of bed and walked over to Ashlyn’s bed pulling down the sheets and climbing in.

“What are you doing?” Ashlyn questioned her with her forehead scrunched in confusion.

“We need our goalkeeper sharp for tomorrow’s game. I’m hoping that some cuddling will help keep her mind from wandering so she can get some sleep.” Ali informed her as she laid her head on the goalkeeper’s shoulder and snuggled in real tight.

Ashlyn smiled slightly and allowed her arms to wrap around the defender. “Thank you, Alex.” She said kissing her forehead. 

“You don’t have to thank me. This is what I’m here for. This is what wives do.” Ali said as she allowed her hand to move to the blonde’s arm and start tracing the patterns on it. 

“I know, but thank you for trying. For trying us. I just…I have fallen so head over heels for you and you make me want to play better. You make me happy.” Ashlyn said in a near whisper.

Ali lifted her head from the blonde’s shoulder and looked up into her eyes. She could see the want and desire in the blonde’s eyes and Ali knew that she felt the same way. She connected their lips in a kiss that quickly became heated. It was the first time they had kissed without putting on an act for people. It was their first real kiss since the night they got married. 

“God, Alex, I want you so bad.” Ashlyn mumbled as she pulled away from the kiss slightly, her hands running to the waistline of the brunette’s shorts. 

“I want you too, baby.” Ali huffed out desperately as she climbed on top of the keeper and straddled her as she slipped her own shirt off to expose her body for the hungry blonde. “Didn’t you once tell me that you were mine if I ever wanted you?” Ali asked in a sexy purr that about made Ashlyn whimper.

Ashlyn nodded desperately and Ali just responded with a sexy grin. “Well, then consider me yours also.” She said reaching behind her back and slipping off her bra, leaving her hardened nipples in plain view for her wife. “It’s yours for the taking.” She whispered as she leaned down pressing her naked chest to Ashlyn and capturing her lips.

They worked in sync until they both came completely undone and were left breathless as they fell beside each other in bed. 

“Best sex evvvvverrrr.” Ashlyn said triumphantly with a small fist pump that made Ali giggle. 

“Glad you thought so, stud. Now we need our sleep.” The defender said as she snuggled into Ashlyn’s shoulder and closed her eyes. The room was silent for several minutes before she felt the blonde place a soft kiss to her forehead, whispering ‘I love you’ before resting back into the pillows.

Ali’s mind began running wild as she heard those three words from her wife. She assumed that Ashlyn thought she was asleep, and for a moment Ali wanted to let the blonde know she was awake. Ali wanted to say it back, but as she thought about the big game that was looming over them tomorrow she decided to wait. But there was no denying it. She was in love with her wife. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Ali saw it from half way down the field in the 87th minute of the game. The German forward had stolen the ball and gotten a break heading straight to the U.S. goal. Ali cursed as she tried to run back to defend but she knew she was too late. And not only did the ball go into the goal bringing the score to 2-2, but Ali’s heart nearly stopped beating as she saw her wife’s head bounce hard against the ground after a diving attempt to save it. The defender swore her legs couldn’t carry her fast enough as she ran back to the goal to check on her wife. The blonde was lying still on the ground with the German forward who should be celebrating her goal leaning over her in concern. 

“Move.” Ali said rather harshly to Sasic as she pushed the German forward out of the way so she could get to Ashlyn. 

“Sie hat sich nicht bewegt. (She hasn’t moved)” Celia told her former teammate from Frankfurt.

“Call for the trainer.” Ali told her as more players started to surround them. “Ashlyn? Baby, can you hear me?” she asked as she rubbed the goalkeeper’s arm and moved the hair out of her face. 

When Ali didn’t get a response she began to panic but the trainers soon reached them. “She’s not waking up!” Ali told them in a scared voice. “Why isn’t she waking up?”

“It’s ok, Krieger. Let us handle this.” The trainer insisted as she motioned for Whitney to help grab the defender.

“Come on, Al. She’ll be ok.” Whitney said as she grabbed the other defender’s elbow and tried to pull her up. 

Ali shook her off. “I can’t leave her.” She insisted as she reached to grab Ashlyn’s hand as the trainers worked on the blonde.

After almost a minute Ashlyn’s eyes finally opened and she looked around in dazed confusion. “Wha…What happened?” she mumbled out.

“You hit your head, baby. You’re ok now.” Ali said in an unsteady voice.

Ashlyn looked around in confusion and tried to sit up but the trainers quickly forced her down. “Wait for the stretcher to get here. We’ll carry you off. We still need to check you for other injuries.” The trainer insisted. “Do you know where you are?” 

“A soccer field.” Ashlyn responded.

Everyone laughed slightly, including Ali. “But what city?” 

“I…I don’t know.” Ashlyn whispered out.

“Ok. How about today’s date?” she asked. 

“Monday?” the blonde guessed and suddenly Ali wasn’t so amused by the blonde’s confusion. 

“Ash, do you know who I am?” Ali asked and made sure to position herself where Ashlyn could see her.

Ashlyn shook her head and looked scared at the fact she didn’t know.

“Baby, you know me.” Ali insisted. “You call me Alex. I’m your wife. You know me.”

“Ok. We’ll let the hospital examine this later, Ali. Let’s get her on the stretcher for now.” the trainer said as she paramedic workers came over with the stretcher. 

They carefully placed the blonde on the stretcher and were beginning to take her off with Ali walking beside her. 

“Krieger! Over here!” Ellis motioned the defender over as they reached the sideline. The refs were giving the U.S. a minute to get themselves together before play resumed. 

Ali looked at her coach in confusion and turned to Ashlyn quickly. “I’ll be right back, ok? They’ll take you to the ambulance and I’ll be right there.” Ali insisted as she gave the blonde’s hand a squeeze before jogging over to the huddle. 

“What’s up?” Ali said as she approached but kept her eyes on the paramedics taking her wife into the side tunnel of the stadium. 

“Are you focused? We need you focused, Krieger. This is probably about to go into overtime. Hope thinks her ankle is good enough to finish us out.”

Ali stood there stunned. Was she focused? Of course she wasn’t focused. Her wife was just carried off on a stretcher and couldn’t remember her. “Excuse me?” Ali asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

“We don’t have any subs left once we bring Hope in for Ashlyn. Are you good to go?” Jill asked, slightly annoyed the defender was making her explain.

Ali stood there exasperated as she glanced back towards the tunnel to see Ashlyn was no longer in sight. She had promised her very confused wife that she would be right back. How would Ashlyn feel if Ali didn’t come back? But what other option did Ali have?

“Of course, coach. Let’s win this thing so I can get back to Ashlyn.” She said with some determination in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much left after this! Maybe two chapters but most likely just one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!

It went into penalty kicks and Ali was frustrated with how long this was seemingly taking. She just wanted to win so she could go and check on Ashlyn. 

“Krieger, you’ll be fifth.” Jill called out as she looked down at her clip board to insure she had the right order that she wanted. 

Ali began to panic. It was one thing to play in overtime but she was sure that she wasn’t in the right frame of mind to take the fifth kick in a shootout. She was about to protest when Whitney came and pulled her by the arm over to the side. “You got this. Ash would want you 100% focused so don’t worry about her.” The goalkeeper’s bestfriend told her.

“How can I not be worried, Whit? She didn’t even know who I was when she left the pitch!” Ali almost screamed at her fellow defender in frustration. 

“Because look at your brother!” the dirty blonde said as she turned the brunette and pointed towards Kyle in the stands. Ali saw where Kyle had ripped open a popcorn bag and written “Just called. She’s ok.” in big bold letters. 

Ali took a breath and nodded in his direction as a thank you. 

“See, she’s fine. You got this, Krieger.” Whitney said as she gave Ali a quick hug before pushing her towards the field. 

They won. It didn’t even get to Ali’s kick because Hope had made a save on Germany’s last kick. Ali was so relieved but there was no time to celebrate with her teammates. She needed to get to Ashlyn. She motioned for her family to come down to the gate and she would get them in so they could hopefully update her on her wife’s condition and take her to the hospital.

“You wrote that she called? How is she?” Ali asked her brother frantically as her family began pulling her into hugs.

“Well technically she didn’t call. Her brother did. There are at the hospital now. It’s about 5 minutes from here. We can probably get there faster walking than trying to get in the car in this post-game traffic.”

“If you haven’t talked to her then how do you know she’s ok!?” Ali yelled in frustration as she started stalking towards the locker room assuming her family would follow.

“Chris said the initial test didn’t show any signs of a bad head trauma. She just has a concussion.”

“What about her memory? She was so confused. I didn’t want to leave her.” 

Kyle shrugged. “He didn’t say anything about it and I didn’t know to ask.” Kyle said.

Ali stopped in front of the locker room and took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from crying. “Ok. I’m going to go change. I’ll be out soon and we can go to the hospital.” She said before leaving her family standing in the hall.

~~ 

Ali practically ran in front of her family as they made their way to the hospital that was several blocks from the stadium. She reached the front desk and was about out of breath. “Hi. I’m looking for Ashlyn Harris. She’s my wife. The soccer player that was brought in earlier.”

The nurse gave her a small smile. “Of course. Do you mind letting me see your i.d. Her brother requested that we check to make sure no fans tried to come through.”

Ali quickly whipped out her i.d. and gave it to the woman. “It doesn’t say Harris, but she is my wife.” Ali said in panic, she wanted to get to Ashlyn and she didn’t want this to hold her up.

“Don’t worry. Mr. Harris told us the names to look for. You’re good to go back, Mrs. Krieger. She is in room E-12. It should be on the right when you go down the hallway to your left.”

“Thank you!” Ali said as she hurried off. She saw her family come in behind her but she didn’t even bother to wait for them.

When she approached the room she took a deep breath. She knew she needed to be calm for her wife’s sake. 

"Hi. How is she?” Ali whispered to Chris as she walked in and noticed the blonde’s eyes were closed.

“She’s doing ok. They are allowing her to sleep a little bit since she is under observation. They have a whole bunch of machines hooked up to her to make sure nothing bad happens.”

Ali nodded and went to sit on the bed beside Ashlyn and grabbed her hand. “What about her memory?” Ali asked as she studied her wife’s peaceful face.

Because she was so focused on Ashlyn she didn’t see the smirk come across the oldest Harris’ face. “It comes and goes.” He said about the time the rest of Ali’s family came into the room. 

The noise of everyone coming in and asking questions eventually woke the blonde up and she squinted her eyes up at the defender. 

“Hey, sleepy head.” Ali whispered, not wanting a loud voice to make her wife’s headache any worse.

“You’re my wife.” The blonde said as she studied Ali’s face.

Ali smiled slightly. “I am. Do you remember my name?”

“I think you told me it was Alex.” The goalkeeper said in a hushed voice.

“That’s right. I’m your wife and my name is Alex. Do you remember anything else?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn’s forehead scrunched as she thought about it for a second. “You’re pregnant. I remember you being pregnant.” The blonde said as she reached out to place a hand on her wife’s belly.

Ali’s eyes went wide as she looked at her wife’s hand resting on her stomach.

“Ash, baby, I’m not-”

“Do we have any other kids?” Ashlyn asked. “Don’t tell them I don’t remember them if we do. I don’t want to break their hearts.”

By this point all of Ali’s family is greatly amused by Ali’s predicament and Chris is standing in the corner trying to hide his laughter.

“Sweetheart, we don’t have any kids.” Ali informed her.

Ashlyn’s facial expression dropped. “Oh.” She said sadly. “Well at least we have this little nugget.” Ashlyn said as she rubbed Ali’s stomach. “How far along are you? 5 months?” she asked.

Ali’s eyes went wide as she slapped her wife’s hand away from her stomach. She didn’t want to be mean to her wife in this condition but she couldn’t believe that her wife had basically just called her fat. “Ashlyn, I’m not pregnant.” Ali tried to explain gently.

The blonde looked at her skeptically. “Are you sure?” she asked, pointing to Ali’s stomach.

At this Chris started howling in the back, bent over in laughter. 

Ali was not as amused. Her confused, concussed wife had just called her fat in a roundabout way because she assumed she was pregnant. “This isn’t funny, Chris.” Ali hissed at her brother-in-law.

Ashlyn watched the look on Ali’s face and figured she had tormented her enough and began to laugh also which brought in the laughter of Ali’s family.

Ali whipped her head back to the blonde and looked at her laughing. “What is going on here?” Ali asked in exasperation. 

Ashlyn reached out and grabbed Ali’s hand. “I know you’re not pregnant, baby. I have my memory back. I was just messing with you. I told Chris to not tell you it was back."

Ali opened in her mouth in shock and then playfully slapped her wife on the arm. “You jerk! I thought you just thought I was fat!”

Everyone in the room laughed harder and Ashlyn pulled Ali down close to her. “Sorry, baby. It was just a joke. You don’t look pregnant. You’re perfect.”

“Yeah, you’ll have to do some more sweet-talking to get out of this one.” Ali said as she leaned down and kissed her wife gently. “Although I'm really glad that you’re ok.”

“Me too.” Ashlyn agreed before giving Ali another kiss.

Ali turned to their family. “Do you think you guys could give us a minute alone?”

“Of course.” Ken replied as he began to usher everyone out of the room.

Once the door had closed behind them Ali turned back to Ashlyn. “I have never been more scared in my life than I was today. I was absolutely terrified that something was seriously wrong with you and I couldn’t be with you because I was in the middle of a game. I…I wanted to tell you last night after we had sex but I didn’t want to risk distracting you. Ashlyn Michelle Harris, I am in love with you. And I can’t go another day without saying that to you because life throws crazy shit our way.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide. “You…You love me?” she asked in disbelief. “This isn’t my concussed mind playing a trick on me?”

Ali shook her head. “Absolutely not. I love you, Ashlyn Harris.” Ali said with a watery smile.

“I love you too, Alexandra Harris.” The blonde said before pulling Ali down for a long passionate kiss. 

~~ 7 years later ~~

“Mommy, did you wear a pretty wedding dress like Aunt Alex when you married mama?” Ali’s five year old little girl, Samantha, asked as they sat at one of the round tables at the reception watching Alex have her first dance with her new husband.

Ashlyn heard her daughter’s question and giggled. “Yeah, Als, did you?” she said with a smirk to her 33 year old wife, leaving the pregnant defender left to explain this one to their daughter. 

Ali looked down to her daughter. “No, sweetie, Mama and I didn’t have a really big wedding like this. We were so excited to get married that we surprised everyone and got married without have a wedding.”

Sam scrunched her forehead in confusion and Ashlyn chuckled at how much the young girl looked like Ali in that moment. “Why wouldn’t you want a pretty dress and flowers?” the five year old asked.

Ali had a look of concentration come over her as she thought about it for a moment. She thought about how 11 years ago she had married the woman of her dreams on accident. She looked at her wife, who looked gorgeous in her navy blue suit with red tie, and she was holding their two year old son, Daniel in her lap. She then looked to her curious daughter as she let her hand subconsciously fall to the four month swell of her belly. She was happy. Beyond happy with how her life had turned out. She was married to an incredible woman and she was well on her way to having the four perfect children she had always dreamed of. Of course as a little girl she had always dreamed of a big wedding and looking like a princess in her wedding dress but none of that seemed to matter anymore. 

“You want to know the truth, baby girl?” she asked her daughter. 

Samantha nodded her head excitedly. 

“I didn’t need a pretty dress and flowers. I had everything I ever wanted because I had your mama.” Ali said honestly as she reached behind her daughter to grab her wife’s hand and gave her a big smile.

Ashlyn smiled widely and squeezed Ali’s hand. “I love you.” She mouthed to her wife.

“I love you too.” Ali responded, “Now hand off these little ones to Abby and Sarah and take me to the dance floor. Let’s give all these people something to talk about.” Ali said with a wink.


End file.
